How I Greet My Boyfriend
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: Reunions. One-shots. Percabeth. Jasper. Thaluke. Solango(maybe). High school. Demigods/Mortals AU. Chapters are not connected. The update time will not be set, it will be updated whenever I finished one or whenever inspiration hits me. Promise will not be cliché. This short stories collection also helps me with the stories that I'm working on. Updates are not regular, but constant.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another story about how Annabeth Chase had decided to attend Goode High School, and how she and her boyfriend Percy Jackson met again.**

 **Start reading before I start to talk nonsense and start babbling about stuff.**

 **I wasn't planning to make this a long story, so this is going to be a short one, probably (emphasize "probably") ten chapters, maybe more, depends.  
So, enjoy (hopefully)!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

First day attending to Percy's high school, to be honest, I'm a bit nervous. I don't know why. I was currently staying in a hotel, and hopefully I'll be able to stay in Percy's guest room, because I know he has a guest room in his house. I just transferred from San Francisco, and Thalia is still in California.

I wasn't planning to Percy a heart attack by popping out from nowhere and surprise him, I just thought that I would maybe find him and ask/demand him to take me around, since I'm new and stuff.

But who knows that the school had already planned everything. When I walked into the office, the secretary greeted me and said, "You're Annabeth Chase from San Francisco, I presume." "Hi, yes, I am Annabeth Chase." She smiled at me politely and hand me a piece of paper, I thanked her and turned around staring at the paper, looking at my schedule. "Annabeth, wait." She called, "Since you are new here, I thought you might need a guide." I waited for her to continue, but instead another teenage girl walked in. So here's my guide I guess. Her face was overwhelmed by make up, and her very short skirt tells me that she's a cheerleader and was one of the popular girls in our grade, a.k.a., slut slash bitch. Wow, just a glance at her, I realized how much things I noticed and deciphered. Hm… I should beware of her then, I guess.

"Annabeth Chase." I stuck out my hands. She shook it, "Nancy B. So I'm your guide then." I nodded out of politeness. "So where's your locker?" I gave her my time table, and she gasped, "You know you're so lucky, you got to be next to my boyfriend, also the hottest boy in school." "Mm…" I wasn't really listening, I was trying to find Percy. Obviously I don't want a cheerleader, aka, slut slash bitch showing me around. Standing near Nancy, I felt like I was been submerged in perfumes and make ups. Ew… I hate make up and perfumes, never used them and never will.

When we reached to my locker, I spotted a familiar mop of messy raven black hair. I started to think of Percy more. I was been snap back when Nancy said. "Annabeth, your locker is here, right next to my boyfriend's." She said, pointing to that black haired guy. I said nothing, I hadn't even talked to Nancy but I was already annoyed, and disgusted by her. I noticed that she tried to act all nice to me, but too bad, I could see through her fake mask. I was thinking who was that guyed, the guy that Nancy Bitch had claimed to be his boyfriend?

Just then, the "mop" turned around. My eyes widened at the sight, and his too. "Wise Girl, what are you doing here? Oh my gods, it's been so long." He came to hug me, and then kissed my cheek. A smile crept up to my face. I honestly didn't know what to say, because Nancy said that he was her boyfriend. Now, Seaweed Brain, you have a lot of explaining to do. I thought to myself.

He leaned down to kiss me, I kissed him back, and I didn't pull away, although I was doubting him right now, but I need to show Nancy that I didn't believe a word she had said. "Hey, why are you kissing my-" "Nancy, seemed like you had already met my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. And, oh, by the way, I thought I had made it pretty clear that I have a girlfriend, maybe you're just too dense to get this information through that thick skull of yours. Wow, finally found a person that is more witless than me." He smirked and turned towards me. Nancy left after Percy retorted back.

"Aw… Never thought a Seaweed Brain could say that. A very nice retort I shall say. You got better didn't you." I teased him. He chuckled and pecked on my lips.

I was still replaying the part when Nancy told me that my locker was next to her boyfriend's, and now that I know that Percy was her so-called boyfriend. But why? Was she that desperate to get Percy?

"You're in your Annabeth thought bubble again, Wise Girl."

"My Annabeth what?" Am I that obvious when I was thinking?

I didn't wait for him to reply, I dragged him to gods know where. At least, I know that it was a place that was private and empty.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, and looked sternly at Percy. The Seaweed Brain looked at me as if I got two heads.

"What?! Stop glaring daggers at me! Have I done something wrong again?" Percy whisper-yelled, "Wise Girl, is that how you greet your boyfriend after eight months?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, this is how I will greet my boyfriend. And to answer your question, you need to answer mine first: What's the relationship between you and Nancy. I'm not being the jealous girlfriend here, but because I just transferred, and I was new, so I need to know. And I'm not dumb, you should know that, I know that Nancy Bitch is a cheerleader, and is hitting on you, and is quite desperate, and also is a slut slash bitch also know as popular mean girls." Percy laughed lightly, "Ha, I like that name you gave her. And no, I have nothing to do with Nancy. I will swear on the River Styx, if that assures you. Like you'd said, Nancy is just that desperate little wannabe because I'm so smoking hot." I smacked his chest playfully, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Okay, now, Wise Girl, before you get suspicious of me cheating on you again, I would like to tell you that I love you, and I'll always be there for you. I had never cheated on you, and I never will. Also, please do not listen to what other people say about you and me, and do not believe anything that they say about me possibly cheating on you or being whose boyfriend. I'm only yours, and will always be yours."

"I love you too, Percy." I gave him a light peck on the lips, "Shall we go now?" He nodded in respond.

* * *

 **Comment below/Review or PM me on how your opinion about this story so far, and also tell me whether I should continue the story and make it more interesting or should I...**

 **Thanks to all the one that read my** **story!**

 **SapphireTrafficker**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for continue reading this story! So as I stated in the introduction, all the chapters will not be connected unless I say so, and also I do not own any characters that you are familiar with. Also, just to emphasize, this story will not be updated unless I have written something, and currently I'm working on another story, called 'Same Old Love', hope you would like to go check that out. So as the title of the story suggested, this story will be demigods greeting their boyfriends, on any occasion, in any place, just how they greet each other when they met. There will be mortals inside. It's going to be in third person. Also, from now on, I'm going to list the characters that are going to appear in this chapter before I start, and I will be clear.**

* * *

Characters in this chapter: [Demigod couple in this chapter] PJO character, Mortal OCs.

[Percy J., Annabeth C.] Gleeson (Coach) Hedge, Tiffany (last name's not important, and not mentioned frequently in this chapter, but just so you know), Ivy Charlie (weird name I know, don't judge).

 **Third Person**

It was after the Second World War, aka the war with Dirt Face. It was considered a normal day for Annabeth, since she didn't face any monsters following her around when she did her morning jog. In school she did make mortal friends in this school in California, and she was actually surprised that this best mortal friend of hers was smart like her, but also not a nerd, although for a daughter of Athena Annabeth wasn't good at socializing, and neither was that best friend of hers. They were considered incapable of anything other than read. Of course Annabeth didn't mind, she didn't want to be bothered by mortal comments, and by the way, her awesome mortal friend was called Ivy Charlie, which the name was very unique around the world. Like her name was made up by two first names, because she didn't like her last name, so she chose to tell everyone her first and middle name, therefore, people thought even weirder of her. Annabeth didn't care, she had seen many strange things already in her demigod life.

Right now, they were off to the Gym for PE. They knew that this unit was going to be about fighting, and Annabeth was more than experienced in this, they also learned that the next unit will be swimming in which Annabeth was also experienced thanks to her son of Poseidon boyfriend. She wasn't really worried about her Gym class. She didn't know who was going to teach them anyway, all she knew was that Gym was her favorite class in this school, because the coach is Gleeson Hedge.

She changed into her Gym clothes, which had almost no difference as her normal clothes, just that they were a little more lose than her jeans and t-shirts she usually wore to class. She walked out with Ivy as they were discussing who would be teaching. Ivy thought that Coach Hedge would, but Annabeth knew Hedge personally, she knew that Hedge wouldn't be that good with fighting other than waving his bat in random directions and playing the reed pipes like any other satyrs.

"Okay Cupcakes," Hedge's voice echoed through the gym, bouncing off walls and bleachers and floors and into their ears, the vibration was still enough to blew their eardrums, but by now, they were pretty much used to it. "As you might know, we are going to be starting a new unit, and I told you it will be about fighting. Now I'm going to tell you in more detail, we will be learning about sword fighting." People groaned, Annabeth tried to suppress the smirk that was creeping up her face, luckily no one saw that. Hedge sent Annabeth a wink. Well, at Annabeth's direction since Annabeth was standing at the back because Ivy and her both aced at athletic so they didn't bother to listen much in class, and Annabeth knew that Hedge would easily let them off the hook. Jocks flexed their muscles as if their were experience and know exactly what to do with a sword. The girls with cake of makeup on their faces, aka school sluts, were groaning and protesting about how it would make them sweat and ruin their makeup. But Coach Hedge shushed them with a smirk, "don't worry Cupcakes, the person that will be teaching you is most definitely hot as you would say." Some girls perked up at this. Annabeth was really puzzled, because in her memories, Hedge had never called any people hot or muscular, or even just to compliment them simply.

"Let's just welcome our new coach, he will be leading the next two units." And with that a tall, lean, muscular male walked in. He had a mop of raven black hair and he was turning a pen (Riptide) in his hand, on his side sheathed a dagger (covered by the mist)... Annabeth didn't need to look into his eyes to know who he was. She tried to hide her head, she buried her face in her hands. Ivy was confused by Annabeth's actions. "Dude, you know that I never drool over boys, but seriously this guy is hot. Look at him." Ivy exclaimed quietly beside Annabeth, who was still not looking up.

"Hey guys, I'm Percy Jackson, and I will be teaching you swords fighting and swimming." He said with a smile.

"Care to demonstrate?" Tiffany asked flirtatiously. Annabeth mentally sighed, this school number one bitch was already flirting with her boyfriend in front of the whole class.

"Sure." Percy replied with his signature grin, but also with mischievousness glinting in his eyes. "Come on up Wise Girl, don't hide your beautiful face."

"Damn it!" Annabeth cursed under her breath. Everyone else looked puzzled. Percy just smirked.

"How did you know I was in this class, Seaweed Brain?" A voice came out from the side that belonged to the one and only Annabeth Chase, she was now walking around the crowed to Percy in front. People all gasped, but the two ignored. Coach Hedge was suddenly interested in his shoes.

"Hedge told me." Annabeth glared at a now interested in his shoes Gleeson Hedge. "And you know you can't get out of my eye sight because of that mop of blonde hair of yours don't you?" Percy teased.

"God, he is already flirting with that nerd?" "Like seriously?!" "What's he doing with this nerd?" People were already starting to murmur as the scene unfolded in front of them. They glanced at Coach Hedge and saw him trying to suppress a laugh, he seemed to be familiar with this scene, and he did nothing to stop them. Which was surprising to everyone in the class.

 _Thump_ , okay, that wasn't the sound the class were prepared to hear. They turned their stares back at the two, and saw Percy on the floor on his back and Annabeth on top sitting across on his chest. Both were grinning. Percy put one hand on her waist and another on her hip. People was staring intently, Tiffany was about to explode. She just laid eyes on Percy and now he was been judo flipped by that 'nerd' and 'nobody'.

"Now," looking down at her boyfriend teasingly. Annabeth said slowly, "Perseus Jackson," Percy grimaced, and Annabeth smirked, "care to repeat what you just said about blondes?" Percy was about to say something, but Annabeth put a finger on his lips and shushed him effectively, yet, seductively, and continued nonchalantly. "Oh, yes," she looked up and winked at Coach Hedge, much to all the mortals' shock, Hedge winked back, "you were referring to me, not the other blondes in the class weren't you?" While she was saying that, she ruined her fingers down his chest seductively. Coach Hedge was trying not to make any sound while laughing behind his hand. The whole gym was quite, and everyone seemed to be enjoying the show, well, except Tiffany, but strangely her minions was holding her back and covered her mouth from making any sound that could possible disrupt this very fine drama. Percy started to protest, but didn't make a sound with Annabeth's hand on his mouth.

She smirked and took her hand off. She stood up and lend out a hand to help Percy up. She pulled him close to her, and put both her hands on his chest. "Now what was that, Seaweed Brain?" She smiled smugly, knowing the answer perfectly well. "I love you too Wise Girl."

She was about to say 'much better' but was cut off by a kiss from her boyfriend.

The crowed wolf whistled and screamed, Coach Hedge was now laughing out loud. Everyone was really engrossed by the show they just gave. Only Tiffany felt like her next victim was gone, and she was utterly fumed at Annabeth. How dare that nerd, bitch, bookworm... (this list can go on and on) kiss her future (never gonna happen) boyfriend. Tiffany was beyond furious. She was about explode. When Hedge saw her expression, he was almost laughing at her expression rather than the Percy and Annabeth reunion drama.

Annabeth slowly snaked her hand to his belt and unsheathed her dagger, she knew it was hers from the very beginning when she saw Percy with it, and pulled away from a now pouting Percy. She put her dagger on his neck, Percy restrained a laugh.

"Next time, Percy, greet your girlfriend properly after eight months across the country okay?" She threatened. The crowed was a bit taken aback at the threat, but Percy just simply moved Annabeth's hand away and planted a peck on her lips. "Okay."

Everyone still had their jaws on the floor catching flies in their mouths. Coach Hedge was not basically laughing hysterically at the mortals' reaction. Not a single mortal had known that the 'little' Annabeth had a boyfriend. Especially he was smoking hot. Ivy's eyes were about to pop out of her eyes at any moment. She caught Annabeth's eyes and raised a slightly irritated eyebrow, _later_ , Annabeth mouthed back.

He was about to pull her closer, but she slapped away Percy's hand playfully, and wiggled her eyebrows. "You promised a demonstration I remembered. Ready to lose, Seaweed Brain?"

"Never."

And they begin to circle each other. People were beyond jaw dropped by the fact that these two had been mopping around since class started and the ever so strict Coach Hedge did nothing about them, he didn't even bother to contain his laughter, and he was chatting with them like they were old friends.

Little did the mortals knew, they were old friends.

* * *

During the class was the most fun. Percy and Annabeth were strolling around the gym chatting with Hedge, both were twirling their weapon in their hand, and trying the best not to laugh when they saw the struggling mortals with wooden swords. Some jocks were trying to impress Annabeth, but they just stumbled when their opponent pocked them with the sword.

Then Annabeth spotted Ivy, she thought of a plan.

"I see that my best friend was struggling with this other person, I think I'm going to help her a little." She addressed in an amusing tone to no one in particular, but between Percy and Hedge. And there she went, so perfectly.

Percy was just talking with Hedge, and Coach suddenly blurted, "your girl's gone." That made Percy looked around and spotted Annabeth. Then he remembered what she had said. He smirked and went to their direction.

"Look like this hottie is interested nerds." Said one of the cheerleaders grumpily. Percy just turned his head slightly and winked with his lop-side grin to them. That made them swoon right their. Annabeth was secretly witnessing all of this, and smiled in amusement and shook her head in disbelief. Sure, she agreed that her boyfriend was hot, but really? Just a wink? Just a smile and a wink would make them fell? Gods, she almost laughed out loud at this thought.

Ivy was getting nervous, because Percy was coming at their direction. He looked at Annabeth's trying-not-to-burst-out-laughing face, he laughed, and winked at Ivy who turned her head away and blushed in embarrassment, because he saw her staring at him. And this time Annabeth couldn't control her laughter, she just burst out laughing, and started to tease Ivy between her laughter. She stopped until she felt a pair of arms around her waist and pulled her closer to something like a wall, but also soft. She smelled the sea breeze from that person's breath that was on her neck, she knew it was her boyfriend so she didn't bother to turn around or do anything.

"I don't think that very kind of you, teasing her just because she has a crush on me? Really? Wise Girl, you jealous? I know she's your best _mortal_ friend." He whispered the word 'mortal' so that no one would hear it. Percy gently bit Annabeth's earlobe when he said this teasingly to Annabeth. Annabeth just rolled her eyes, she didn't even bother to say something back. She was still chuckling at the flushed red Ivy when Percy said something about her (Ivy) non-existing crush on him. "And also," Percy continued, breathing down Annabeth's neck while his arms were still hugging her from the back. "You just ditched your boyfriend for your best friend, what was that suppose to mean?" He said softly.

This time Annabeth turned around in his arms, and restrained a laughter. "Ha, jealous?" She didn't even wait for him to start talking, and kissed him completely surprising him, but when he was about to kiss back, she pulled away and evilness glinted in her eyes crystal clear. "Hmm... I tasted jealousy." She poked him in the chest, he pouted at her, and she just laughed back. "You're evil." He mumbled in her ear and let go of her. Amusement filled her eyes when he said that.

"I will let you 'elope' with your best friend, since you oh-so cold heartedly ditched your boyfriend." He air quoted using his finger, feign disappointment and turned around ready to walk away.

"Aww... Poor little Percy." She singed dramatically.

Annabeth turned back to the still shellshocked Ivy, "C'mon babe, let's go. Stop staring at that goofball there." She nodded towards Percy's direction. Suddenly, she started laughing. No, she couldn't contain it anymore.

"Ha, I won! Wise Girl! We should really celebrate! This only happen once in a millennia! Wise Girl lost!" Percy was laughing and running around the Gym like a maniac. This time, even Coach Hedge was confused.

"What the fuck Jackson?" He faked anger, and shouted across the gym.

"Oh, no one knows the contest me and Annabeth were on each time." Still laughing.

"Annabeth and I." She flicked Percy's brain, "gods, Seaweed Brain, when will you get this straight?"

"Owie... Sorry, I was just so happy that I won for the first time in forever!"

"Who said I agreed to participate."

"Oh no, please don't start with this word game."

Annabeth kept staring at him amused.

"Fine I surrender. Wise Girl, you won, like you always do."

"Thank you!" Annabeth flung herself on Percy.

These two units were going to be fun, because she didn't need to do anything. First it was Coach Hedge that was the teacher, second it was her boyfriend who was teaching. She could even count herself as a coach, cuz, seriously, she mastered both units ages ago, and after he started dating that Kelp Head.

Oh how she loved this school right now. Her boyfriend was staying till the summer, she was beyond happy.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? I need feedback! If you have any question about my author's note in front, feel free to PM me or put it in the review. Lastly, comment with constructive criticism, fangirling, whatever, favorite, follow, do whatever you want. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time. *Fingers crossed* Hope it won't be long. Thank you for all the supports! And I cherish every word reviews that are encouraging. :D**

 **Also, please check out my other stories. There is another Percabeth one-shot called 'Teardrops On My Guitar', and another story called 'Same Old Love'. The latter is longer and I'm still writing, and I'll update it soon. Tell me which one you like more, and tell me if you don't understand anything.**

 **Question: Who was your OTP in PJO?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I thought of it today when I was on the subway, because I was bored and sitting on there having nothing to think of, it was a super long ride by the way. So as I was saying, I update this story to get my mind off the other ones, aka Same Old Love. That story is rated M for a reason, I will admit that it is dark and it contains different kinds of scenes that should only be read when you're old enough. The ones in this story will probably all happy ones, and if they are mentioning of depression and suicide or sex scenes, it won't be in detail, so it's safe to read this one if you're under a certain age, per say. The stories inside will mostly be in third person's POV, unless it is noted somewhere that it won't be. But I'll write it on the very top just in case anyway.**

 **So, without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

Characters in this chapter

[Percy J., Annabeth C.] Nancy B., Matt S., Sally J., OCs.

 **Third Person**

"Annabeth, you heard about the new students that are coming after this long weekend?" Her ever so annoying roommate Nancy Bobofit asked. She knew Nancy before, via Percy, but she didn't tell her, she didn't want to and she felt like hiding it for a couple of years wasn't a biggie. They were now packing up for their long weekend.

"No. Why?" She asked. Annabeth and Nancy had got along as well as roommates could get. Nancy was like those typical cheerleaders that were all over popular jocks in high school, she was like that ever since junior high. It was only a surprise when Annabeth found that her roommate in high school would be _her_. Not that she had any complaints, but she just found it funny that the girl that used to bully Percy was here as her roommate. Not that she had changed from been a bully, she still is, but it was just a little different, it was not so naive and immature.

"Oh you have no idea how hot these two dudes are. Seriously go see the profile pictures. Actually wait, I'll show you." Annabeth was not a bit interested in those two new students, she had seen enough lean hot teenagers back at Camp already, and not to be mentioned, her own boyfriend was smoking hot. She didn't bother to go check out their pictures and she wouldn't have anything against it if Nancy didn't show her the pictures.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she saw the pictures. Yep, she definitely knew these two. To her surprise, one of them had changed enough for her to barely recognize him. She wouldn't consider him hot because of the things he had done in the past, the so-called black history as they would stated it.

She wasn't too thrilled to meet them in school, but she was definitely going to punish one of them for hiding his transfer from her. She wasn't exactly angry at the fact, but she wasn't satisfied either. Everyone knew that she hated not knowing things, hence she hated surprises.

Walking back home wasn't something on Annabeth's priority list, but she had too, because it was her family for Hades' sake. She knew she didn't pick up the twins, but she didn't bother. Her mind was on something else, and she wasn't exactly in the mood in going to the kindergarten. She knew what was awaiting her, she knew that Helen was going to explode when she knew that Annabeth didn't pick up her preciously sons. Yet, she didn't gave a damn about Helen's attitude. Frankly, Helen didn't give a damn about her attitude and her thoughts, so in return, as her step-daughter Annabeth didn't think it was her duty to consider Helen's thoughts and attitude. She was acting all innocent when she saw Helen's all flushed face.

"You know how hard your dad works don't you? And yet, you still want him to pick up the twins after a whole day of tiring work!"

Annabeth wasn't really listening, she went straight up stairs, passing Helen ignoring her protest and yells. She shut her door and locked it. She didn't even unpack when she realized that she had already passed out on her bed.

"Annabeth Chase, open up!" His dad's demanding voice jolted her up.

She lazily walked to the door, sparing a glance to the clock on her nightstand on the way. It was ten at night, she figured her dad probably just go home, and would be blaming her for the twins.

"Yes dad?" Annabeth opened the door and said lazily. She was still in her clothes she wore in school.

"Come here to the kitchen."

Annabeth groaned and was mentally cursing in her mind.

"Annabeth, I heard Helen said that you didn't pick up the twins and she had to go and pick them up. Why?"

"Because I'm tired, I passed out on my bed right after I hit on it. What dad, it's not even the same direction. I have to go and walk a whole lot more."

"So you did this all these months and suddenly you told me you're too tired to walk this extra mile just for your brother?" Fredrick was getting angry.

"Yes, so what? They were my step-brothers anyway." Annabeth shrugged, trying to contain her anger.

"They are still your brother! Annabeth Chase. You never cared about the family and you never helped, how dare you still live here in this house?!" Her dad raised his voice.

"You are brainwashed by Helen, I can't fucking believe that you chose Helen over your own daughter. Well, let me answer your damn questions. I never cared about the family? Huh? Yea, because I'm a danger to the family, and you never cared about me. I never helped, because again, I am a danger to the family, I am a threat because I'm too powerful to attract monsters. And I must agree with you on the last part, I don't fucking want to live you, you don't even consider me family, how am I suppose to return the favor?!" With that Annabeth stormed off, taking her keys on the way. She slammed the front door shut.

"Annabeth you dare close a door like that! And where are you going?" Helen feign concerns and yelled, just to act like a good step-mother in front Fredrick.

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care." Annabeth spat and closed the door one last time.

She knew she had two choices to go, one is Percy's and another is Camp, but she wanted to go to Percy's for comfort.

She ran to Sally's house and knocked on the door, panting a little, because she was running quite fast.

"Hey Annabeth, what a surprise!"

"Hey Sally," Annabeth forced a little smile, "mind if I crash here tonight? I'll go to Camp if I'm too much of a trouble."

"It's fine, you can stay here as long as you want, you're always welcomed. I'll go call Percy. And may I ask why are you here?"

"My dad sorta kicked me out again." Annabeth smiled a sad smile.

"What is it this time then?"Sally asked sympathetically.

"Same as always, Helen. My dad makes it a big deal to whatever Helen complained about me."

Sally went up for a hug. Percy came down the stairs, "who was that?" He asked. Then his eyes widened in surprise and glee when he saw his girlfriend at the door.

"What are you doing here Wise Girl? Not that I don't want you here."

"To scold you."

"What?"

"Yes, you heard that right." Annabeth walked closer to him with a mischievous grin on her face, which was rare, thus Percy was somehow a little afraid.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. You. Are. Coming. To. My. School." She poked him in the chest and pushed him back with every single word, and in the end Percy was back against the wall. Sally had her hand covering her mouth trying not to laugh out loud.

Annabeth then cornered her boyfriend against the wall, and grabbed his collar playfully.

Standing real close, she said, with her breath brushing his face. "You know I don't like surprises." She said in a seductive tone that made Percy just want to hug her and kiss her nonstop.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Percy grabbed Annabeth by the waist and pulled her closer. He looked down and looked into those beautiful grey eyes. What he wanted to find was playfulness, but all he could find was bitterness. "What happened?" Annabeth avoid his eye contact, she knew that he saw through her façade.

"Look at me Wise Girl." He gently lifted her chin to make her face him. "Tell me what's wrong? I know my surprise is not the thing that bothered you."

Sally was on her way to the kitchen wanting to leave some space to the couple, but when she heard Percy asked 'what's wrong' she knew that she missed something, or some emotions from Annabeth.

"She got kicked out by his dad." Sally informed. Percy looked at his mother, and sighed.

"Again?" Hugging his girlfriend closer, where now Annabeth had found comfort in Percy's sea breeze that she always loved.

"What do you mean again?" Sally asked worriedly.

"Last time she dragged me back to Camp, remember when I told you I would be at Camp for a night or two much to your surprise?" Sally nodded, remembering that time, "yea, that was Annabeth dragging me back because she had another fight with her dad because of Helen."

"Oh." Sally said quietly and her eyes softened.

Annabeth turned around to face Sally. "Sorry to cause you this much trouble Sally." Percy still had his hands around her waist, and he leant against the wall and kissed her hair hugging her closer.

"You are never a trouble at our home." He said kissing her temple gently. His mom cooed at this scene. "Stay till whenever you want." With that, Sally went back to the kitchen.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs. Or do you want to eat something?"

"Let's go eat something, I didn't have dinner because I fell asleep right after I got home and woke up this late by my dad's roar." She smiled weakly and dragged her boyfriend into the kitchen.

"Mom, she didn't have dinner, do we have something spare?" Percy called.

"You haven't eat? Here let me cook you something, what do you want to eat?" Sally said standing up.

Annabeth shook her head as she sat down in one of the chairs next to Percy. "No it's fine Sally, I'll just have some cookies, I saw some left on the table right?"

"You sure you won't be hungry?" Annabeth shook her head reassuringly. "It's fine, I don't want to bother you anymore. I will make Percy do it for me if I need anything." Sally let out a small laugh at Percy's pouting face.

"Okay, suit yourself Annabeth. And you (Point to Percy) don't do anything silly." Sally called as Annabeth dragged blushing Percy upstairs making him carrying the cookies, which was considered a torture to him

"Annabeth." Percy whined, "can't I just have one piece? Just one?"

Annabeth shook her head, and continue to walk. She plopped down on Percy's bed like it was hers, and of course Percy wouldn't care anyway.

Annabeth was now munching on the cookies and swatting Percy's hand away when he went to reach some.

They were sitting on the floor and Annabeth decided to tell Percy about her roommate and another person that was transferring to

"Okay, I need to tell you something about school."

"Gods, I hate school." Percy groaned.

"Now shut up and listen Seaweed Brain."

"Yes milady." Annabeth chuckled at Percy's weak attempt in British accent. "Dude, don't laugh at me, just because you're too perfect." Percy pouted and caused Annabeth to laugh out loud.

"Okay, screw you, back to the topic. As I was saying, my roommate just happened to be someone you know from your previous school, and someone you told me about. Also this other kid that is coming with you after this long weekend, also happened to be someone you're familiar with."

"Huh?"

"You Seaweed Brain. My roommate is Nancy Bobofit. Any seaweed clicked in your brain?" She flicked Percy forehead teasingly.

Percy's eyes suddenly widened, "wait seriously? And you just have to wait till this year to tell me?"

Annabeth nodded amusingly at his boyfriend's reaction. "Matt Sloan is that kid who is also transferring to my school. Just saying he didn't really change, just changed into a jock looking player."

Annabeth still munching the cookie right in front of Percy's face much to Percy's annoyance.

"It would be fun at school to see Nancy swooning all over you. Oh how I like to see you being tortured by mortal girls." Annabeth let out a laugh. "And don't get jealous when Sloan come to flirt with me." She said in between laughters. Holding the cookie in one hand unable to eat it while laughing so hard at Percy's face. It was priceless.

Percy suddenly lunged himself on Annabeth and kissed her on the lips, tasting the blue crumbs.

"You know I've been eyeing this cookie for a long time, but since you're not going to let me have any, I'm going to eat it from you." He said in a sexy voice and started to kiss Annabeth again, effectively cut off her laughter and her retort.

* * *

Long weekend ended; School

"Seaweed Brain, get up! Don't make me late in my first day back." Annabeth was hitting her boyfriend with a pillow she found under his head.

Percy groaned, "stop hitting, I'll get up." Annoyingly he sent her a glare in which she returned with a smirk, because she was already fully dressed, and Percy still haven't shower.

"Get in the shower, or no kisses." Annabeth said knowing fully that it would either make Percy more annoying or it would make him shower faster.

"I'll go, I'll go." He put his hands up in surrender.

Annabeth walked down to eat breakfast and greeted Paul and Sally. Sally smiled when she saw Annabeth in Percy's swimming hoodie with 'Jackson' written in the back.

"Mom did you see my hoody?" Percy yelled from upstairs.

Both Annabeth and Sally laughed, but none of them replied. Percy came down with another jacket, but not the varsity jacket, it was just some regular clothes. He walked into the kitchen just to witness his mom and his girlfriend laughing at him even harder.

"What?" He demanded.

"Found your hoodie Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said when she regained her composure.

"No, why?" He asked. Annabeth smirked and turned around to walk to the counter to grab a plate.

Percy face palmed, when he saw what's written on the back of the cloth Annabeth was wearing. He said nothing and just walked to the table and Annabeth put the plate with blue pancakes in front. Staring at him eat.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow asking why wasn't she eating.

"You're too slow, I ate already."

He put his head down and continue to eat silently, he heard his mom and his girlfriend talking something in a very small voice and chuckled.

* * *

"To the reception it is." Annabeth announced when they step foot into the school. When they got Percy's schedule, Annabeth grabbed it without Percy even have a chance to note the color of the letters.

"Ah, so you have almost every class with me. Gods, why do you have to stick around? Ugh." She faked annoyance at Percy, in which Percy laughed and wrapped both arms around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "Too bad, you're stuck with me." Annabeth elbowed him lightly in the stomach, Percy still didn't leg go of her. "So where do we go?" He whispered in her ears.

Their lovey-dovey action caused a whole lot of stairs from their classmates when they walked to the Gym.

"Percy!" There came a limping figure running towards them.

"Grover?!" Annabeth shouted in utter surprise.

"Hedge was busy over his new born child so he asked me to take over this class, he said since you're here," pointing to Percy, "we will be going to the pool and do whatever we want. Don't think he would care if we messed around a little." Percy let go of Annabeth and the couple walked towards Grover. Annabeth reached for a choking hug, and Percy went up and hugged both of them together.

"Since when do _you_ teach? Huh?" Percy lightly pushed him in the arm teasingly after the trio released each other from the hug.

Annabeth just laughed at the sight of Grover's embarrassed face.

When every one was gathered in the Gym, Grover announced that they would be going to the pool and would do whatever they like in the pool, because Coach Hedge wasn't here. He didn't tell them his name because he thought they wouldn't care anyway.

Nancy came up and to Percy, batting her eye lashes.

"Never know you're the hook up type Annie." Annabeth glared at her for calling her 'Annie'. "Hey handsome," she turned to Percy, ignoring Annabeth's death glare. "Nice to meet you." She pull out a hand and touched Percy's arm. Annabeth was already gone with Grover laughing at the side, enjoying Percy's torture.

Percy pull back at her touch, he smirked.

"I wish I could say the same Nancy Bobofit." He said her name venomously. Nancy gave a quizzical look.

"It's time to embarrass you Nancy, aka my roommate." Annabeth walked back with Grover, both of them were trying to contain their smiles.

"What? It's none of your business, I'm talking to my boyfriend."

"Whoo, I never thought you're the dating type." Annabeth said mockingly. "As I was saying, let me introduce you to this smoking hot guy, aka my boyfriend." She smirked at Percy's flushed face, she knew her comment was a surprise to Percy, she never called him hot.

"Percy Jackson, your target in elementary." Nancy's jaw hit the floor, her fake eyelashes seemed to be falling off her eyelids and into her wide opened mouth.

Percy smirked.

Annabeth walked away leaving Percy, Grover and Nancy there.

"Yo beauty, spare some of your precious time for me tonight will you?" Annabeth immediately recognized him as Matt Sloan.

"Still haven't change have you Sloan?" Annabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled smugly. "Grew some inches over the past years I see." She said pretending to check him out.

"Like what you see." He didn't seemed to realized that Annabeth know his name.

"Oh I wish I could say that. But my point is, Matt Sloan, it's funny how you don't remember me." She leant closer dangerously which also gave Sloan the wrong signal purposely. He was about to lean it, Annabeth turned around her long blonde hair whipped Matt in the face. He looked at Annabeth's slowly retreating figure, he saw 'Jackson' written on that hoody she was wearing.

"Jackson?" He wondered out loud, and this caused Annabeth to turn around smirking.

"Taken." She replied.

"Jackson, Jackson, sounds super familiar." Matt mumbled, but it was still within Annabeth's ear shot.

"Percy Jackson." Annabeth said from a distance, putting her body weight on one leg, and also showing off her long legs.

Something clicked in his mind, he remembered that scrawny kid he used to bully in junior high. Now he felt extremely embarrassed that he was now hitting on his girlfriend.

He looked up to see that a tall lean figure with a mop of raven black hair stood behind Annabeth, with his hands hanging naturally from her shoulders.

"Got yourself a girlfriend I see Jackson."

"Wish I could say the same thing Sloan."

"Sure I would be getting someone after this contest."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh, yea, definitely, mind swimming fully clothed?"

Annabeth snickered.

"Oh certainly not." Percy almost cracked with laughter. "You're on."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. Why not." Percy said with a sly grin which cause Annabeth to elbow him.

"I bet on that chick of yours."

"No bets on my girl."

"Fine, afraid to lose."

"Nah, just wanna find you a girlfriend, you should stop sleeping around and actually get a girlfriend or a long-time shag buddy."

"Pff, Jackson. Fine how 'bout that one. She looks fine." Matt pointed to Nancy.

Annabeth burst our laughing at his choice. Percy couldn't help it either.

"Nancy!" Percy and Annabeth called together. Nancy raised an eyebrow at them, but came at their motion. Percy was resting his chin on Annabeth's and still had his hands around her shoulders from the back.

"He good enough Nancy?" Annabeth asked pointing to Matt.

Nancy looked at him from top to bottom and nodded, "not bad."

"Good, so that guy there and Percy will be competing in swimming, and if that guy wins, he will ask you out on a proper date." She sent a look to Matt, in which he reluctantly nodded. "And if Percy wins you will get to kiss him on the lips." Annabeth finished with a sly smile on her lips looking up to the worried looking Percy. She didn't say anything and just stood on her tip toe and kissed Percy on the lips, and pushed both Percy and Matt into the pool. Now that they had the whole class as audience.

"Grover here will be the judge, and he will be calling out the stokes and laps you two will be competing against. Now lets leave it to Grover."

She told Grover this in Greek to make this whole thing less complicated to explain since Greek could count as their first language. Grover nodded, and eyed Percy wryly in which Percy returns with a smirk.

"Don't cheat Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called with a knowing smile on her lips.

"Which kind, you mean cheating on you or on the game?" He asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"Both." Annabeth replied with a scoff, and glared at him playfully. Only Grover understood this conversation, and he let out a goat like laugh.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Grover yelled out the first stroke and the laps they should do, and yelled start. Both of them shot through the water, and obviously Percy was leading. He slowed down just to let Matt catch up, and Matt did, because he thought Percy was incapable of finishing all the laps.

The class cheered for Percy and for Matt. Annabeth and Grover stood their looking bored. They had seen Percy swim too much. They started to talk about Camp. Grover told her that Piper and Jason went to Camp Jupiter, and Reyna visited Camp Half-Blood. They continued to talk and they were so engrossed they didn't even realize that the race was ended, and the crowed had died down long ago to stare at them. And they missed the great show of Matt asking the blushing scarlet Nancy out.

 _Swhoop!_

Grover only now realized that they had finished. He just witness Percy splashing Annabeth from across the pool, of course, obviously using his power.

"Percy fucking Jackson, you seriously shouldn't be doing that you know. Biggest mistake ever. And by the way, your favorite hoodie is now wet." Annabeth stood up glaring at her boyfriend who was wearing a goofy grin, she said the last part in like a FYI tone. Annabeth dashed in inhuman speed towards Percy and pinned him on the wall.

"Oops, Percy you should know what happens if you pissed off your girlfriend don't you?" Grover taunted, and Percy stuck his tongue out at him.

Percy's clothes were sticking to his body, revealing his six packs and his muscles, he looked damn sexy in tight wet clothes. Annabeth's wet clothes also revealed her lean body with abs, some boys were drooling over Annabeth's body, they were seriously hot.

Annabeth clutched on Percy's collar, Percy had his hands in the air as if he surrendered. Annabeth closed the distance between their body, their wet body colliding. Her face was inches from Percy's.

"Make me dry now." She hissed.

"Or what?" Percy smiled his lop-side grin.

A glint of mischievous flashed through Annabeth's eyes, she smiled slyly.

"Or else I'll make Nancy kiss you." She loosened her gripped and removed herself from her boyfriend and walked away with a sly smile on her face, because she knew perfectly well what his answer would be.

 _Splash_

Annabeth turned sharply, she knew what happened and she had an idea of her boyfriend's seaweed plan.

She pointed to the water.

"Oh you're not going to do that."

Percy just smiled. Then a column of water came up forming a shape of a hand, it went to Annabeth and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the water, engulfing her.

The class on the bleachers were watching in horror. Some of them even thought Percy was a water demon, a monster. Most of them had gone to their next class to avoid the craziness of these two people. Grover was now ushering all of them to go to their next class because he knew what was going to happen next. After all of them left, he did too.

"You promised me to dry me Jackson." Annabeth feign anger in their air bubble.

"Oh yea, but did I say where?"

Annabeth was about to reply when Percy smashed his lips on hers shutting her up.

"Hmm... I've been waiting for this for a long time." Percy mumbled against her lips.

While they were sharing their underwater kiss, Annabeth realized that Percy made both of them dry again.

"I forgive you." She pulled away slightly.

"Don't need your forgiveness, it's not that easy to throw me away Wise Girl. You're the best."

He stopped Annabeth from thinking of a retort by kissing her again.

 _Best girlfriend ever._ Percy thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Also before you leave, check out my M rated story if you are old enough. Only if you are OLD** **enough, I don't want to be the cause of people thinking of dark stuff. I think you get what I mean. This is serious people, read 'Same Old Love' if you are old enough or you should be skipping some chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *Pothena alert***

 **I usually do NOT ship Pothena. Also, this chapter showed Annabeth's analyzing skills and also** **somehow humiliated Athena a little. So if you don't want to see Athena been humiliated by her own daughter, or the embarrassment, I suggest you not to read it, however, this is still your choice, I don't mind if you came shouting at me because of the awkward moments, because I enjoyed writing this chapter. As said in previous chapters, this will not have any sequel chapters. Consider every chapter a short story.**

* * *

 **Third Person**

Percy Jackson

"Hello students, I'm sorry to tell you that your current biology is absent today, so I'm here to take over this lesson, just for one class. And since your teacher is absent, let's do something less boring shall we? I don't think you have gotten into Marine Biology yet haven't you?" The teacher in a pair of Hawaiian pants and a sweat shirt, who most certainly did not look like a proper teacher in high school. He winked to a specific student in the back row when he said 'marine biology'. That student was none other than our world saver, Perseus Jackson, aka (in this case) his favorite son. Sitting beside Percy was his roman best friend, Jason Grace.

Finishing school was torture for all demigods. They were all wishing for a peaceful life, which includes not going to school. What? Spending half of the school year out side of school fighting freaking monsters and none human beings, watching your friends get killed, it's not funny and certainly ain't a pleasant job.

Percy was now eyeing his father in amusement. Never had he thought his father would be teaching them. Since this class would be about marine biology, which he knew all along, he decide to take a nap and get the sleep he didn't get at night back. Jason was zoning out as usual. Not that Poseidon cared. He knew that demigods didn't like school, he didn't like it too. He usually would not be the one coming to mortal school as a substitute teacher, but this time he came for a mission, more specifically, to inform his son something earth-shattering. Literally.

Drooling in class was all the two demigods did in every one of their classes. The teachers had gave up on them long ago. They didn't fail tests courtesy to their girlfriends.

As the bell signaled the end of the class, everyone started to shuffle out, and Percy and Jason started to get up from their morning nap.

"Mr Jackson and Mr Grace, stay." Poseidon said.

Percy chuckled. Jason didn't really know what happened because he was still in sleeping state, he was dragged back by Percy when he was about to leave with the rest of the students. He shot him a tired puzzled look. Percy nodded towards his dad, and he nodded back.

They walked to the 'substitute teacher'.

"Hey dad, thought you have something to tell us, since you usually don't come to mortal world?" He stated more like a question.

"Uncle Poseidon." Jason addressed formally, like what Romans did.

"Percy, Jason." He nodded to the two. Turning back to his son. "It seems like Annabeth had been rubbing off on you huh?" He teased his son.

"Get to the point please dad." Percy said tiredly, completely ignoring his father's comment and the snickering Jason.

"Okay, so I don't mind you over hearing this Jason, and I assume that you two stick together everywhere you go, might as well not separate you two."

"Dad." Percy was rather in a not so pleasant mood.

"Okay, okay, chill son." Poseidon turned around and took out a card, he handed it to Percy. "I wanted to give you this."

"What's this? You know dyslexic is killing me right? Why let me read it instead of just telling me with your mouth when you're right in front of me?" Percy yawned.

"It's written in Greek. Just read it."

Percy looked down and the card. He scanned it briefly, and took in two three words, but it was enough to be his awake call.

"What the fuck dad?"

"Language Per -"

"How long? Or are you trying to use this to stop that stupid rivalry of yours?"

Percy's anger was rising. He didn't even know that there was something shimmering besides him, it was an Iris-Message.

He was too busy inquiring his father, to even hear that the person in the message gasped and said. "Mother."

Jason turned to find the Iris-Message, but saw no one in there, he turned his attention back to Percy and his father. He peeked over Percy's shoulder to take a look at the card. He didn't need to understand Greek, although he did, to know what was the card about, and based on the conversation Percy had with his dad, it was not hard to guess.

* * *

Annabeth Chase

This day should be the day Annabeth liked the most, because her first class was Architecture and it was a two period session. She was on designing Olympus again, although this time it was not so damaged as last time, so she was mainly making little differences to perfect it.

She usually never listened to the teacher lecturing on what they were doing, but today, the voice of the teacher caught her attention immediately after the words left her mouth.

"Mother?" She mouthed at the teacher, well, technically, substitute. **(A/N: Yes, another substitute teacher. Just read on, this one is mainly not on Percabeth reunion and stuff.)**

She nodded in Annabeth's direction slightly, maybe the action was too small for only Annabeth would notice.

After class, she stormed out of the classroom, not hearing the call from her mother. She ran to a fountain near the school's back gate where no one usually goes. She needed to Iris-Message Percy to tell him the odds she had found out today so far, her mom been the substitute teacher was a main one.

When the message showed Percy, she was about to call, but when she noticed he was angry and shouting at someone, she looked at the direction he was speaking, she saw his father standing in front of him. She also noticed Jason examining something in Percy's hand. She took a closer look and gasped. She ran off knowing that the Iris-Message would follow her **(A/N: Not sure if that's true, but just pretend that it's true)** and hoping that no mortal would see it.

"Mother." She barged into her mother's temporary office, dragging Piper along the way as she coincidentally bumped into her. Piper heard the noise coming from the Iris-Message and turned and caught Jason's attention.

"What is happening Jason? Why is Percy swearing? He never swore in public."

Jason didn't answer, he pointed to the direction of Annabeth and her mom, signaling her to take notice at their conversation.

She turned there and saw that Annabeth was holding something in her hands that was exactly the same as the card Percy was holding.

"I knew that already mom. Just tell me you're not doing this to sabotage my relationship with Percy."

Athena shook her head. She opened her mouth about to say something, but was cut off by Annabeth again.

"Was this some plan of yours trying to end your stupid rivalry with Poseidon?"

She shook her head once more.

"Listen Annabeth, Poseidon and I will be explaining more about our relationship once we meet at dinner tonight. For now, I just wanted to tell you that April will be our flower girl."

"Who's April?"

"You will know that tonight." With that she flashed away.

Percy on the other side of the message was about to turn around and stomp away from his dad.

"Percy." The Iris-Message was right in front of him, or maybe literally inches from his face. He stepped back.

"Oh hey Wise Girl." He breathed out.

"You knew about our parents didn't you."

"Just did. Why?"

"That's not the main point. The thing is that my mom mentioned someone named April, saying that she will be their flower girl, but I have no fucking idea who she is."

"Okay, Annabeth, first of all, stop swearing. Secondly," He's eyes darted towards Piper who was standing behind Annabeth, he saw something on his face, something he felt familiar, he narrowed his eyes. "Piper knows." He spitted out slowly, and cautiously, still eyeing Piper.

Piper was about to turn around and walk away, when Jason called. "Pipes." She turned back, but not looking up.

"Who's she?" Annabeth asked, looking back at the guilty looking Piper.

"Piper, just say it. Or do you want me to spill out that little secret you accidentally slipped out of your mouth today?" Annabeth started to use her blackmail card.

"I'll say. Don't say that Annabeth please."

"What secret?" Percy and Jason asked.

"Nah, nothing important." She waved her hand dismissively, then turned to Piper, "right?"

"Uh, yes. So um... April... She's..."

"It's fine Piper, just say it."

"Okay, please don't tell your mom that I told you this, I'm just telling you now just in case you freak out during the dinner."

"Dinner? What dinner." Percy asked.

"Tonight. I'll go to your house after school." Annabeth replied briefly.

"Now who's April Pipes, spill it out and we're done here, we need to get to our last class anyway." Jason said rather gently. He scanned the now empty hallway. "Actually, it's fine, take your time, we're late already."

"Um..." Piper fiddled with her fingers. She moved in front of the message, and muttered _please don't kill me Annabeth._ And said very quickly. "She's your daughter." And slashed her hand through the message breaking the connection.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Annabeth eyed Piper's back. Piper shivered. She didn't dare to turn around. Been one of Annabeth's best friend she knew how scary Annabeth could be sometimes, even her boyfriend got scared by her intimidating grey eyes. Piper sprinted away from Annabeth, she sprinted to the front gate.

"Annabeth and I will be out." Using charm speak to the guard as she ran out of the school gate.

Annabeth sprinted out not long after, but she was not after Piper, she ran to Percy's school.

She sprint into the school just to hear Percy shouting to Jason as he walked backwards towards the front gate.

"We. Didn't. Jason." Looking angry, Percy shouted each word loud and clear and laced with anger.

Jason stumbled back shocked at his out burst.

"Percy." Annabeth's voice caused both boys to look in her direction. Percy's eyes softened at her.

She covered her hands on his mouth to shush him because she knew that he would start a rant to her.

"Jason," turning to Jason, who just returned from shock. "Go after Piper, she got scared off by me. You might know where she is. And tell her I was sorry for scaring her." She smiled slightly as she see Jason darted off.

"Now as for you." Turning to the gaping Percy. "I know what you're going to say, so I'm going to answer all your questions now. No I didn't hide anything from you, and no we didn't have sex, so I already have a wild guess. I will be asking that to my mom at tonight's dinner."

Percy just nodded, not saying anything, probably too shocked to control his body.

"Now," dragging Percy into his car. "Can we go to yours?"

He nodded once again. And drove in silent.

"Don't mention this whole thing to your mom. Let's just say that we are going back to Olympus tonight because our parents summoned us." He nodded. Still mute. "So, when we get back pack our things and go to Camp, okay?" Annabeth finished telling him her little plan by giving a squeeze of his hand in the middle.

"Mom, we're home!"

"What do you mean we? Who did you bring this time?"

"Hi Sally."

"Annabeth!" Sally practically ran up and jumped on her.

"Whoa, mom chill. I'm actually starting to think that she is your kid instead of me." Percy muttered but smiled at the sight.

"I made cookies. Annabeth would you like any?" Sally asked sweetly while swatting Percy's hand away.

"Of course." Annabeth grabbed one smirking at Percy. Percy pouted at her mom, begging for one.

"Take it from Annabeth, I trust her more than you when it comes to food."

"Why mom?" Percy whined.

"What son?" Sally mocked back.

"Sally, we um are going to Camp tonight, and will be coming back tomorrow, and we won't be having dinner here."

"Oh, what is it this time? Is there an emergency? Did Chiron call?"

"No, our parents did." Annabeth smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, okay." She got the sign to drop the conversation. "Stay safe, and keep Percy out of trouble." Sally shouted after Annabeth's retreating figure.

"Will do." Annabeth replied from Percy's room.

Knocking Percy's hand off the plate of cookie again, Annabeth scold. "Grab your stuff and I'll be granting you one, for now, I'm going to put the cookies in the bag. I had also informed your mom already." She said pointing a finger to her boyfriend, who wasn't looking very pleased by this order.

"I swear Annabeth, this is going to be the death of me."

"Which one?" Annabeth munched on a cookie in front of Percy innocently.

"You," he said walking towards Annabeth, and with lightening speed, snatched the half eaten cookie from her hand, "and the cookie." With that, he put that half of the cookie into his mouth.

Annabeth immediately got up and punched him in the stomach with her fist.

"Are. You. Done." Punching him once with each word. She backed him on the wall after her third punch, still pushing him with both her fists on his stomach. "I know it doesn't hurt. Cut. The. Act." She whispered dangerously in his face, and put on an evil smirk before going to grab another cookie.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're stuff."

"I wonder what's really in your brain sometimes Percy. Of course we are still going to mine before we head to Camp." She nudged him.

* * *

"Where are we suppose to meet our parents?"

"I dunno. Shall we go find them in the Empire State Building?"

"You're the smart one, so don't ask me."

"There's my OTP." A feminine voice came behind them along with a strong smell of perfume.

"Aphrodite."

"Now, I'm going to dress you two up and send you two to dinner."

Both of them were having an internal panic attack, because both of them know Aphrodite pretty well, well enough to be scared of her make over.

"Oh, don't worry you two, it won't be a make over, since I'm sending you off to you're parents, and not a party. I'm just putting you two in the right clothes." With a snap of finger, Percy was in a simple black tux with a sea-green tie that matched his eye color. Annabeth was in a silver grey knee length dress, it had some glint on it, but not as shining as a prom dress. She had a pair of owl earrings. She didn't usually wear earrings but in this occasion, she didn't mind, and in fact she though a pair of earrings were necessary.

"Don't drool Seaweed Brain, you're going to drown." She muttered while examining her clothes.

"Ready to go, lovebirds?"

"Um..."

"Yes." Annabeth gave Percy a squeeze in the hand and answered for him.

With a smell of perfume, they were inside a fancy restaurant. From the decoration and setting, it was obvious that it was a Greek restaurant. Percy and Annabeth had been to some Greek restaurant but never to this one.

"Welcome." Both of them were shocked, because the waitress was not speaking in English, but in Greek.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked in Greek. "I mean what country." She added, and made the already confused looking waitress more confused. **(A/N: The conversation with the waiter and waitress will all be in Greek)**

"Greece."

"Oh." Percy didn't know what to reply, but Annabeth was more than thrilled, she was hitting Percy square in the arm while quietly squealing.

"Oh my gods, I can't believe we're in Greece! Can we go and see..." She started to ramble on different places and architectural buildings that she wanted to see while still punching Percy lightly.

Percy turned around and pulled her close by her waist causing her to stop, and blushed at the face that belonged to Percy.

"Calm down, and I think your mother would appreciate this if we could get over there with them soon. And yes, I will take you to all that places you wanted to visit, which the list is too long and I can't remember. Now we have to go." He told her softly, and gave her a peck on the nose before releasing her. Completely ignoring the fact that he just got punched in the same spot by his girlfriend for a good five minutes. It didn't hurt of course, courtesy of the curse. Ever since the Greeks and the Romans united, the curse came back to him again.

"Lady Athena. Dad."

"Lord Poseidon. Mother."

They addressed their parents as they sat in their seats.

As they sit down, they noticed a little girl about five in between Poseidon and Athena. Both of them stared at her.

"Perseus and Annabeth." Athena nodded to the two, and Poseidon just nodded and smiled at them. "Yes, I know you two are all wondering who is April. Well, this," gesturing to the five year old in between them, "is April. Your -"

"Mother, I think that Poseidon has been rubbing off on you considering the amount of time you had been staying with him." Annabeth interrupted. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I know it's rude, and I have no offense to you Lord Poseidon with what I just said." Poseidon smiled and nodded at her telling her that he took no offense to that.

"What do you mean Annabeth?" Athena was clearly trying to suppress her anger by been cut off by her favorite daughter and by letting her see through her plan.

"What do I mean mother, you know exactly what I meant." Annabeth scoffed. "See, this proved my point, he has been rubbing off on you a little more than I expected. Mother, cut the act, you might fool Percy, but you will not fool me. Don't you dare call yourself a maiden goddess anymore. April, clearly is not my child, and clearly is not a brain child. I don't think it's necessary to go into details of my deduction process Mother, you understand my every word pretty well I presume. You two had been together ever since the war ended. Don't think I didn't notice your change of attitude towards my boyfriend." Annabeth kept a stern face. Percy and Athena had their mouth wide opened. Percy was shocked, but Athena was angry.

"How dare you say that."

Annabeth put a hand up signaling her to stop.

"Mother, this dinner, I believe is not for me to expose your conspiracy, or perhaps prove to you that your moves are unwise and unthoughtful ever since the war with Gaea. You invited us to this dinner to go through the process of your wedding, and to ask our help. I don't think I need to explain to him" - pointing at Percy - "that you informed us the latest." She eyed Athena and Poseidon, but mainly Athena.

"You've become wiser than I first met you Annabeth." Poseidon said trying to ease the tension, he smiled politely at Annabeth, in which she returned the same, but soon returned to her glaring contest with her mother.

"Mother, you may begin whatever you need to tell us, and so that I can go take a look at this country getting my mind off some _certain_ things." Annabeth said not removing her stare from her mother, but Athena did.

She took a deep breath and turned away from Annabeth.

"Um, yes, sorry about that." Athena awkwardly cleared her throat. "So, as I was saying -"

"You weren't saying anything." Percy muttered rather louder than he expected, which he earned a kick in the shin from Annabeth's heels. "Sorry." This time it was a real mutter under the breath.

"Please continue, _Mother_." Annabeth said formally.

"You two, as you know are our favorite children." Percy let out a little sarcastic laugh, but they ignored. "So we have decided that we wanted you, Annabeth, to be the maid of honor. And you, Perseus, to be the best man."

"Not a surprise." Annabeth said quietly to herself. "Anything else we need to know?"

"The wedding will be held in Olympus, all the gods and goddesses will attend. Yes, major or minor, they will all attend, and I also wanted the others of the Seven and the Romans to come. If you will inform Chiron for me, I will be very pleased." Athena told them briefly of what will happen on that day, and who will do what, and who her bridesmaid are and so on. Annabeth wasn't really paying her full attention on what her mother was saying, but she got the idea, at least she wouldn't be messing up their wedding.

"That's all we need to tell you." Poseidon concluded. That was probably the second sentence he had said so far apart from the greetings.

"So be it." Athena made a noise that jotted Annabeth's out of her half trance by slapping on the table with her palm slightly. "What a shame, Annabeth, zoning out. Don't you dare mess up my wedding." Athena glared at her. In return, Annabeth rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Oh, you're the one to say. Ironic isn't it Mother." With that she walked away from the table with a slight nod to Poseidon. Her hatred for her mother had grew from tiny winy bit, in to a little, and after thinking of what she had done, she was decent enough not to disown her mother in front of Poseidon. She gave her mother enough respect.

"Can you explain your whole theory to your seaweed brain boyfriend?" Percy asked innocently, running a hand through his messy hair, and leaning against a random wall not so far from the canteen they just walked out.

Annabeth chuckled. She went up and put both her hands on his chest, leant up on her tip toe, and gave him a slow, gentle, feathery peck on the lips. "Sure." Still pressed against Percy as she pulled away.

"Do you want to hear it while we walk around or do you want to sit and hear me out?"

"You tired in these heels?"

"A little."

"Then we can sit somewhere."

"You're sweet." Kissing him once again. This time longer.

"So I've been told." He mumbled against her lips.

They walked to the nearest cafe, and sat down, they ordered two drinks and chose a booth at the very far corner in the shadow where there was no lights. They got weird looks from the locals because the Greek they spoke was ancient, although it was similar to the modern Greek, but people would still notice the slight difference.

Ignoring the stares they sat down opposite of each other.

"Okay, where do you want me to begin?"

"Anywhere you like."

"Let me first start with April."

"How did you know she's immortal?"

"Damn it Jackson, I haven't even started yet and you are asking me questions. I swear, if you asked anything else that I haven't got to you won't get the rest of my explanation."

"'Kay, chill girl." He got a glare from her.

"Now, April. According to Piper, she was our daughter. Yes and from Jason's look, I could tell that he didn't know that either, so that got me wonder how did Piper know about it but her boyfriend doesn't. Well, I didn't have the chance to ask her, since I've been with you right after that call till now, so I haven't had the chance to confront her. But, as I think it through, Piper was acting somewhat strange recently, so I figured that since she was Aphrodite's favorite child apart from Silena, Aphrodite had probably told her about the wedding and also about April. I know that the only possible way to explain April is a brain child from me, but then, brain child usually won't have significant features of their dad, so I assumed it was not a brain child. I admit, it was a wild guess, but it was worth it. Close your mouth, you look like a fish right now. Anyways, it was confirmed when I looked at April tonight, and when my mom didn't say anything. My mom, like me, is too prideful for our own good, so she claimed that April was our child because, well, because I'm her daughter and your the son of Poseidon, so the child would be somewhat similar. She was trying to scapegoat us, so that she would still remain her reputation.

Back to your question, how did I know she's immortal. The blood that flows through us demigods are red with golden anchor mixing in it, so we still have colors visible under our skin, or our nails, but look at her nails, it was certainly not pink nor red-ish, but it has a little bit of gold visible. Most gods and goddesses looked like normal human because they are old enough, so their nails covered the color completely, but April's still five, she's very young, therefore her blood color is pretty easy to be identified. Also, like I said, I told my mom not to call herself a maiden goddess anymore, why? Because April's not a brain child. As I explained, if she was a brain child, she would have had something from Athena with her, but she didn't, and I could tell that she wasn't as smart as a brain child. Not that I'm saying your dad's not smart, well, not as smart, but it's just... You know what I mean. A brain child would be smarter, and it wouldn't really have a lot of features of it's father. You understand what I mean." Percy nodded.

"How long did you think they had been together?" Percy asked.

"I reckon they started seeing each other properly since after the war with Gaea ended. But they end their rivalry... I think... Sometime after you disappeared."

"But I thought Zeus didn't allow any gods to contact with their children, especially after Hera took me."

"Yes, but my mom visited me in secret. She didn't insult you or your father like she usually would, instead she said something like, you must be miserable, about your disappearance. I didn't take that as something strange when she said that at that time, because I was thinking of where you could've gone to. But thinking back at the conversation one night when I was on the Argo II, I found it strange for my mom to pity me on your disappearance. Usually, she would be pretty happy that you had finally gotten outta my life. I didn't think about her relationship with Poseidon, but I did find it weird."

"Always thinking Wise Girl. I wonder when will that brain of yours malfunction because it had been working none stop since, I dunno, you born maybe?" Percy pretend to be thinking, putting on an innocent face.

"I swear Jackson -"

"Stop swearing, swearing is not nice."

"Dammit Jackson -"

"I said, swearing is not nice." He continue to tease her with his innocent face.

"Perseus Jackson."

"Shit, don't need to use full name."

"Do you want it to be fuller, I can add in your middle name, incase you don't know you have one." Now it's time for Annabeth to tease him with the innocent face.

"How do you know my middle name?"

"Your mom told me when I visited her when you were in freakin Alaska or maybe Canada doing god knows what."

"Gods, this is embarrassing."

"Oh, and she also told me a lot of stories about you when you're a kid. Hmm... And... Let me think..."

"No, don't use the brain of yours. Please, I beg you, I wanted it for something else." Percy was hiding in his hands begging her girlfriend to stop embarrassing him. Annabeth watched in amusement.

"That's a hobby of mine. Embarrassing you." She got up and slid next to Percy, nudging him teasingly.

"Gods, why did I ever put up with you. This is not only embarrassing Wise Girl, you're humiliating me."

"Aww... Poor Percy, too bad that he doesn't know much about me. Do you even know my middle name?"

"That I do. Minerva."

"When did Athena talk to you about me?"

"How do you know it's Athena?"

"I am seriously starting to worry what your head is made out of. Gods, think. Only Athena knew and I knew my middle name, before she told you. And that's not important, what's important is that you this kelp head didn't even notice the strange thing in this conversation. You know my mom would be more than happy if you disappear out of my life, didn't you find it strange for her to confront you by not threatening to blast you, but instead talked to you about me? Oh, of course you wouldn't find it abnormal, because you never were normal."

"Hey!" Percy pouted and protested but Annabeth turned away to ignore him.

* * *

Wedding, Olympus, 500th floor, Empire State Building.

"This is going to be embarrassing. Our parents marrying in front of all our friends and claiming that the flower girl is our kid. Seriously, your dad is really rubbing her IQ away." Annabeth was banging her head continuously on Percy chest, while muttering.

"Annabeth."

No answer.

"Annabeth."

Still no answer from her.

"Gods, dammit, Annabeth." He almost shouted.

"What?" She shouted back.

"Stop killing yourself using me."

"Fuck off." She said into his chest. "I pity April so much. She's too young to know about stuff, but she doesn't deserve to be used."

"What do you mean?"

"Gods, you really are a seaweed brain."

"Hey, you don't have to repeat that, you had already emphasized it enough these past days. I get it, okay, I'm stupid, and I can't see through your mom's plan or façade or whatever okay, I get that. Stop making the nickname sound like an insult."

"Who said it wasn't originally." Annabeth scoffed playfully. "You don't understand a bit don't you? Then you probably won't even understand my speech. I'll explain everything to you afterwards."

Percy's speech was short and it went smoothly, people treated as a normal best man speech where he congratulated the new wedded couple, and yada yada, something similar. Now it was Annabeth's turn, her speech held a significant meaning to Athena, but to the others who was not an insider would not understand, they would simply took it as a encouraging speech. Annabeth's words had a deeper meaning than what it showed, and more specifically those words were for Athena.

"Thank you. Now, I want to thank my mother and Lord Poseidon for granting me this opportunity to be able to stand on this stage, and also to thank my mother for choosing me as your bridesmaid. Thank you. Today is their big day, so this speech will be dedicated to them. You two went through a lot to end up in this palace, in this hall of fame. Also, throughout this year, all of us had been through the war with Gaea, and this will be something that all of us will never forget easily.

Mother, you are the goddess of battle and strategy, the goddess of wisdom of course. You are wise, in fact the smartest amongst all of us. You have plans, ambitious plans. You plan your own life thoroughly and thoughtfully. You think before you act. I had always admired these factors of you, and I had always looked up to those great characteristics you've got. I just want to say that I hope you had made the right choices in your life, and will think more thoroughly before you make further decisions, think about your future and your children before concluding. Now that you're married, I hope you and your husband a successful marriage and a wonderful parent. In here, on behalf all the participants, I wish you and your husband a happy life and a healthy relationship. Don't interfere in the things that you shouldn't be bothered, it will only pressure you. _Think ahead_." Annabeth emphasized the last two words, looking straight into her mother's eyes. Athena was now beyond enraged, how dare her daughter imply this dirty scandal that should be kept secret in her speech on this important day of hers.

Athena stood up and went up to meet Annabeth as she walked down the stage.

"Mother, cut the crap. What do you want? I hope my speech meant something to you." Athena was too angry to form words, for the first time the goddess of wisdom was wordless. "I didn't ruin your wedding by the way. Oh, and tell you what, I really pity April. It's too bad that she was born to be used." Annabeth walked past her bumping into her on purpose and putting on an innocent face.

"Why are you acting all bitchy?"

"What did you say mother? I didn't catch that, could you please repeat that?" Annabeth turned around and put on a innocent smile, using a sickly sweet voice, and tilting her head.

If Athena had the power Poseidon possessed, Annabeth would be drowning already. Percy came to rescue just in time.

"Nice speech you did there Wise Girl." Percy came put an arm around her waist, knowing perfectly well that Athena was right in front of her, confronting her about the content of her speech.

"You know that I can still blast you in to ashes don't you Perseus."

"Oh, no, you won't. _Mother in-law_." He smirked and walked away with Annabeth.

A pissed off Athena stomped back to her husband. Poseidon thought Annabeth did a great job at her speech.

Poor Athena, couldn't express her anger to anyone, or else her little plan would be spoiled.

* * *

"You think I did good?"

"Uh huh."

"I did too."

* * *

 **A/N: Originally, I was planning on making April Percabeth's child, but then, the idea of embarrassing Athena came to me, and I also wanted to show off Annabeth's detective skills, and also to show that she was good with words, but mainly just to write a different kind of Athena. So yea. Just saying, I don't think I will be writing anymore stories on Pothena, so to any who ships them, I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, did you all know Athena's plan? I know I didn't express it very clearly, it might be a little confusing. I'll give you a hint:**

 **This is an one-sided, political marriage. Loads of people were used and fooled in order to make this marriage real.**

 **If you still don't understand, feel free to ask in the review, or personal messages. If I got too many people asking similar thing, I will be adding the explanation in this chapter and I will notify you in the next update to come and check it. That's only IF I will be explaining it in public.**

 **I hope you get what I mean.**


	5. Chapter 5

Characters:

[Annabeth C., Percy J.] Sophie Blofis, Bobby C., Matthew C.

* * *

 **Third Person**

"Guys remember our deal right?" Annabeth pulled out two chocolate bars, but pulled them out of reach when her two younger step-brothers tried to reach it. Her step mom, Helen, made her pick up the two trouble makers after school everyday because she was too lazy to come out of their cozy house.

"Yes Annie." Annabeth had gotten used to them calling her 'Annie' gradually, although she still hates the nickname, but she couldn't do anything about it either, she didn't want to hurt them, so she just surrendered.

As they were munching on the bars, Bobby nudged Matthew and pointed someone to him, he blushed. Bobby then nudged Annabeth who was looking down at her phone, telling her to look the same direction. Annabeth crouched down to the same level as the two and followed Bobby's finger, he pointed to the little girl with brown hair and then pointed to the blushing Matthew, he whispered in Annabeth's ears. "Annie, that's Matthew's crush. She just transferred here for only a week or so, and he already likes her." Bobby giggled as Annabeth smiled.

That girl looked kind of familiar to Annabeth, she seemed to have seen it somewhere.

"What's her name Matt?" Annabeth turned to Matthew and teased him.

"Sophie."

"Why is she alone?" Annabeth asked.

"She is always the last to go, I don't know why though."

"Then let's go and play with her shall we?"

They approached the little girl sitting on the chair playing with her long brown hair, looking bored.

"Hey Sophie." Bobby said in a happy tone, and nudged Matthew who didn't dare to look up.

"Go say hi to your crush Matt." Annabeth pushed him gently with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Who has a crush on her?" A deep voice came from behind Annabeth, causing all of them, including Sophie to look up.

"Percy!" Bobby and Matthew sprinted full speed at the tall guy with raven black hair and a pair of sea-green eyes.

Percy looked like he was haunted. He looked up for a split second before the two crashed into his legs. He saw Annabeth chuckling behind her hand trying not to laugh out loud. Percy ruffled Bobby and Matthew's hair.

"Hey there, Mini Stolls." They finally let go of his legs and he was able to make his way to Annabeth and Sophie.

"Late to every place aren't you, Seaweed Brain." She teased as Percy gave her a kiss on the lips. Bobby and Matthew faked gagged, as they saw her sister kissing her boyfriend.

Annabeth swatted the back of Bobby's head, and whispered in Matthews.

"You're going to do that to Sophie if you got her in the future." Matthew blushed and punched Annabeth with a huff. Annabeth laughed. "Don't be shy Matt." She said standing up, still grinning at him.

"She's better than you. She even buys them chocolate." Sophie complained as Percy got near her. Annabeth chuckled as she walked to her with the two trailing behind.

"Make your brother buy one for you." Annabeth said patting her head. And winked at Percy. Percy groaned and faked a glare at Annabeth.

Sophie ran to Annabeth and tugged her cloth.

"Yes Sophie?" Annabeth bent down and smiled at her while putting a hand on her.

She saw a shadow moving towards them and she looked up to see Percy.

"Are you Annabeth?" She asked with an innocent face.

"Yea why?" Annabeth asked, and eyed Percy and smirked, knowing fully well why she asked this.

"My brother always talks about you." She saw Percy blushed out of the corner of her eyes.

"Do you think he's a good brother?" She nodded.

"He seemed to like you a lot, are you his girlfriend?" Sophie asked. Annabeth laughed at the sight of embarrassed Percy and nodded.

"Did Percy by you a snack?" Annabeth asked gently, which Sophie nodded again, and showed her the granola bar.

"You like to eat granola bars?" Annabeth asked, and Sophie again nodded cutely.

"Annie. Annie." Bobby asked. "Can we go to her house to play for a while? And you can do your homework with Percy." She immediately understand the reason behind Bobby's request. She chuckled, and looked over at Percy who was now talking to Matthew, probably about some pranking stuff. Annabeth nodded.

"Percy, you take these two, and I will take Sophie, meet you at yours." Annabeth shouted to him. Not waiting for his answer, she turned around with Sophie in tail.

* * *

"Annabeth, Bobby told me that Matt likes Sophie."

"Yep." She turned around and saw a slightly concerned Percy. "And get back from your overprotective brother mode. They're my brothers, not monsters." She punched his arm.

"Hey, I'm not overprotective." Annabeth ignored him and walked towards the door and went in.

"Hey Sally." "Mom."

"Why didn't you tell me Annabeth's coming Percy, I didn't prepare enough food."

"I just saw her today, I never know she's coming too, she just came." Percy shrugged, closing the door behind him.

"It's fine Sally, I'm taking the two boys out for dinner. They just wanted to play with Sophie for a while. I can bring Sophie too if you don't mind." Annabeth said with a meaningful smile, which Sally understood.

"What about me?" Percy came up and hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Sally needs some help from you right?" She turned to Sally, who laughed and nodded.

"C'mon. You treat your boyfriend too poorly." He pouted and put his lips on her cheeks.

"Don't try to kiss your way in." She hissed to him.

"You're bad." Percy said and released her.

Sally just turned around and walked back to whatever she was doing.

Percy suddenly lunged himself on her and sat on top of her as she went lying down on the floor.

"Now, as my revenge." He started to tickle her waisting no time.

Bobby, Matthew and Sophie soon came rushing to aid Percy. They were all laughing hysterically, and Annabeth tried to wriggle away, but was failing. Finally she successfully punched Percy in the stomach to stop him for a split moment. Using the she slipped out and ran into the kitchen.

Grabbing a glass and filled it with water, she suddenly felt really thirsty.

"Got attacked by Percy." She said after she gulped down that glass of water and filing it again.

"You don't get away from me that easily Annabeth." Percy came running in. Annabeth whirled around and sprayed him with a mouthful of water vaporized.

Then she burst out laughing after she swallowed the rest of the water. Pointing at the Percy who was furious wiping off the water from his face.

"Sorry Sally." She apologized as Sally walked pass. She chuckled when she looked at Percy.

"Why are you all against me?" Percy groaned.

"Love you too Percy." Annabeth walked out swaying her hips on purpose.

She went into Percy's room, and when she was about to close the door, a foot appeared in between and forced the door open.

Percy slipped in. Leaned against the now closed and locked door.

"Not getting anywhere this time."

"Where are the twins?"

"In Sophie's room."

Without any further delay, Annabeth pushed herself on him and smashed her lips on to his.

His hands went to her hip and waist instantly, she had her hands around his neck. They closed their eyes, their tongues battling in their mouths. Percy moved his hands inside her clothes and felt the straps of her bra. He pulled her clothes off, which she didn't protest, because she did the same. They crashed onto his bed with Annabeth underneath. Lips still connected.

After what seemed like ages, they pulled away from their rather intensely heated make out session, both with swollen lips and messy hair. Annabeth was now on top of him in her sports bra, and rested her head on his bare chest listening to his heart beat.

"What time is it?" She mumbled against his chest. "It's probably time for dinner. You coming with us?" She asked as she turned her head and looked at Percy.

Before Percy could do anything said Annabeth said, "you're paying then." She got up from him, trying to get her clothes, but was pulled back by Percy's strong arms.

"Dammit." Annabeth muttered.

"Mmmm... What did you say?" Percy mumbled against her lips. "I can pay your's, but not your brothers."

"Why?" She said still kissing him.

"Because I love you."

"Cheesy." She flicked his nose playfully.

"Deal?" He asked and kissed her nose.

"Fine." She said and tried to get off him, but failed once again. "I wasn't planning on bringing you anyway, now that you're at least paying for me, I will tolerate." She smirked. Percy punched her lightly on her strong arms.

They went to the place next to Leo and Calypso's machine shop.

The three children ran to the playground set in the diner while waiting for the order.

Suddenly Annabeth yelped and glared at something behind Percy, covering a part of her arm which started to bleed.

"Leo fucking Valdez!" She said, while fishing through Percy's pants pocket for the bottle ambrosia that Percy always carried with him.

"What are you trying to feel?" Leo wriggled his eyebrows. "Ambrosia." She muttered as she carefully take out the piece of metal that stuck in her arm, and ate a square of ambrosia.

"There will be no tomorrow for you Valdez." Annabeth stood up and walked towards the machine shop next door, knocking off Leo on her way.

Calypso came in seconds later. "What happened?" Leo stiffened instantly, Annabeth smirked.

"Valdez here was trying to test if Percy's invulnerability is real or not, so shot something metallic at him, but because he is invulnerable, so it cause it to split up and a piece happens to end up in my arm. I'm fine now, I just wanted you to know, you know try to prevent him from hurting innocent people more." Calypso turned her glare at Leo, who was now hiding behind Percy for protection.

"Wrong move Valdez." Percy stood up and grabbed Leo's collar and threw him in front of Calypso. "You're even more idiotic than me, hard to believe. You know, hiding behind me after you just hurt my girlfriend equals half a chance of you been dead." Percy released him, and spoke in a calm voice, trying to hide away his amusing tone.

"You okay?" Percy came to examine Annabeth's arm as Annabeth slipped the bottle ambrosia back into his pocket.

"Yep. It was fun to see how Leo's scared of Calypso." They went back to their booth.

* * *

Since that time, the three kids grew closer and it almost become Annabeth and Sophie versus Percy, Bobby and Matthew. Not that they cared.

"Percy, I'm staying at yours for a few days, they are bringing the twins back to California for a while. Your mom agreed already." Annabeth called Percy one day after school. "Yea, okay, I will meet you at Sophie's school? Okay, sure. Love you too."

"Who's Percy?" A sickening voice came from somewhere near Annabeth's car. Annabeth didn't even look at her and just opened her car door and got in. Unintentionally, she knocked her off when she opened her door. She stifled a laugh, as she started the engine and seeing that person scramble away in her god-knows-how-high high heels.

She parked the car at the Jackson's and crossed the road to the pre-school that her step-brothers went as well.

"Annabeth!" Sophie came running towards her with her arms open. She crashed into her.

"Oh no, what have the Mini Stolls done with her, she's becoming more and more hyper." Percy said walking towards Annabeth. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and sneaked his arm around her waist.

Sitting on the floor of Percy's house, Sophie was leaning on Annabeth looking at her computer as she continued with her blueprints.

"Why is she interested in designing?" Percy blurted while flicking through the channels, in a quite boring manner.

"Sophie, I think it's time for us to entertain him. Don't you think?" She asked Sophie winking and in a sly voice. Percy didn't seem to hear that comment, he was still staring at the TV screen.

"Percy." Sophie asked while jumping on to Percy.

"Ow! Yea?"

"You know? I think I prefer Annabeth as my sister rather than you."

"Hey, dude, that's not how you cheer up your brother." Annabeth suppressed a snigger and feigned a stern face.

"Then what? Oh! I know." Sophie piped up.

"Should I be scared?" Percy asked cautiously. Annabeth shrugged, because honestly, she didn't know what would Sophie say.

Only if she did. "When will she be my legal sister?"

"Huh?" Percy was playing dumb. Evidence couldn't be more clearer on his already redden face.

"Can I be the flower girl?" Annabeth couldn't hold it anymore, she burst out laughing.

"You're doing a great job at cheering me up Sophie." Annabeth stood up still laughing and ruffled Sophie's hair a little. "Ask him to get more information." She winked at Percy who was ready to drown himself, only if he could.

Walking into the kitchen, Annabeth saw a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies on the table.

"Sally." She called, "may I have one?"

Sally nodded coming into the kitchen, "keep it away from him okay?"

"No promises."

"Whoa." Some one grabbed the half bitten cookie from her hand and stuffed in their mouth.

"Damn it Jackson." She turned around and judo-flipped Percy because she was sure that he was the criminal.

"Hey! I didn't steal it from you, it was Sophie."

"Sorry Sally" Sally stuck her head in to the kitchen to see what happened, and saw her son on there floor. She smiled at Annabeth who apologized and walked away.

"Mom seriously, you let her do that?"Percy shouted after his mother on the floor, and Sophie ran out after Sally. "Told you Sophie stole that -"

"For you." She interrupted before he could finish. "Yea, but you're still paying, you're her brother after all. And even if she did steal it, you're the one that told her to do so didn't you? Also, don't teach her to steal from me, because she might end up hurt, like you would if you do not have that freaking curse."

"Domestic violence."

"Sue me." Annabeth rubbed the cookie in his face and stuffed in her mouth.

* * *

 **A/N: Not exactly the best chapter, but it was sorta an expand of a single idea. Not long, but hope you enjoyed it. The next one might not be about Percabeth, I don't know, and I'm not sure when will the next update be, so...**

 **Till then.**

 **SapphireTrafficker**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is mainly focused on conversations, so there won't be much description. This was a Percabeth, Jasper story, and it can happen in both mortal world or demigod world, depends on how you interpret it/understand the story line.**

Characters:

[Percy J., Annabeth C.] [Jason G., Piper M.]

* * *

 **Third Person**

"Annabeth, what are you eating tomorrow at lunch, you didn't buy anything." Jasmine said, genuinely concerned.

"My boyfriend will be bringing me food."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Uh yea..."

"Is he hot?"

"I guess..." Annabeth was not sure how to cope with this kind of question. "You will see him tomorrow."

"He's from Goode?"

"Yea. You will know him if you went to the swim meets."

The next morning as they arrived Goode's gym, Annabeth quickly spotted two people, a blonde boy and a choppy brunette, hand in hand. Ignoring the questions from her teammates, mainly Jasmine, she sneaked up behind the couple and jumped on between them, making both of them yelp.

"Fucking gods! You! Chase!" The girl flung herself at Annabeth, lifting her legs off the ground. Once she let go of Annabeth, the blonde boy came up and gave her a hug.

"Piper Grace." Annabeth poked the girl, Piper as she wiggled her eyebrows. The boy beside them, Jason, blushed.

"Hey!" He protested, shoving Annabeth in the head playfully. "Go and warmup, and get beaten by our school."

"I think it's the other way around. The only advantage I have is to see your priceless expression when your girls' volleyball team lost to us."

"You lost to our soccer team though." Piper said.

"That was only a friendly, besides, your pitch sucks. It's literally made out of shit." Annabeth defended.

"Just get lost." Jason feign annoyance and pushed her in the shoulder.

"Hey loser." A voice of a male came from behind, before Annabeth could whirl around to see who it was, she was been jumped on, literally, someone jumped on her. "Holy fuck." Annabeth swore when the weight got on her.

"Down bitch." Annabeth elbowed the guy jumping on her once she gained her posture.

"Hey, rude!" The guy got down, clutching on his ribs.

"Did you buy me snacks?"

"Maybe."

"Percy?" Annabeth started in a dangerous tone.

"Lemme think." Percy smirked.

"Annabeth, warm up!" Her teammates called.

"Crap."

Percy pulled her in, and planted a kiss on her lips rather forcefully when she was about to leave. She pushed him away, faking a disgusted face, and gave him one last look and walked back to her team. He just laughed and winked.

"Ew... Gross." She turned back stuck her tongue out at him, and ignored him completely.

"Annabeth!" Jasmine ran up to her excitedly as they ran around the gym starting the warmup. "Is that guy your boyfriend?" Pointing to Jason's direction.

"Which one are you pointing to? The one I jumped on, or the one that jumped on me?"

"The latter."

"Yep."

"What about the one you jumped on?"

"What about him?"

"Who's him?"

"He is a close friend of mine, and the girl is his girlfriend, also a close friend of mine."

"The three of them are in the same school?"

"Ya."

"Why aren't you with them then?"

"Because my stupid annoying of a step-mother thinks I'm too wild for a girl, so I need to calm down and act more like a girl should act."

"What?"

"I know right. That's just bullshit."

"Yea, it's crap."

The finished the laps, Jasmine, surprisingly finished with Annabeth. Usually Annabeth would be the only one standing while the others still have around two laps left.

"You're fast today."

"No, I'm not, it's because you slowed down to talk to me."

"Think it the positive way. You ran faster." Annabeth grinned, and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

As they were stretching, they overheard Percy, Jason and Piper talking to their school team.

"That blonde there, see? She's good, you have to really try your best to block her spikes, it's hard to save the ball she smashed." Percy said, while the other two just nodded.

Annabeth turned around and gave them a weird look. The three gave her a cheeky innocent grin, clearly knowing that Annabeth heard it.

The tournament started, Annabeth, unfortunately, for her school, was not the in the first squad.

Her coach wanted to win so badly, that she only trusted her old teammates, and even if the newbies could collaborate just as well, sh e wouldn't put them on the field.

Annabeth felt so useless in the team. She had talents, in volleyball, in soccer, heck, in any sports, she could just play, and be better than most of the people.

Sitting on the bleachers watching the game, watching her team losing.

She soon realized that the other teammates, even the older ones were not really paying attention to the game, because they all knew what was going on in that woman's mind.

Jasmine, was one of the old volleyball player, she had been in the team since freshman year. Her position was at number three, closest to the setter in the front row. Or we could say, in middle of the front raw. The coach fancied Annabeth's bouncing capacity, she really jumped the highest in her team. She sat beside Annabeth, muttering about how she didn't have time to review for the up coming quizzes next week, and this tournament was just a waste of time, because the coach wouldn't put her up there.

"Annabeth, Jasmine, your turn. Be extra cautious, we don't have our first pass here today." Annabeth and Jasmine stood up from where they seated, and walked towards the field. High-fived the people when they got up. They positioned themselves.

The crowed suddenly went wild for a second, no matter how curious Annabeth was, she knew that she could not be distracted. Focusing on the opponent's serve, and the ball, trying to shut her mind out from calculating the ball's speed and the place it will land, she tried to use her instincts on the battlefield.

Too bad that her boyfriend and two of her closest best friends are here, from the opposite team, because she heard them yelled, "Annabeth we love you!" Along with, "Percy ate your lunch!" Probably from Piper.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the noise in the gym.

For some reason, Annabeth was been switched down once again, and been replaced by another attacker. That girl had been in the team longer than she did, of course the coach would trust her over Annabeth. Though, Annabeth did have some great smashes, along with some sore ones. She also blocked, but the ball didn't hit her hand, it over the net from the side, and was out of Annabeth's reach.

Sitting back down on the bleachers, she didn't break a single sweat. To Annabeth, volleyball really does not count as a sport. At least, compared to soccer and monster hunting, yea, this was nothing.

"Oh my god, every time we came, there are those boys and irrelevant people sitting around the gym eating lunch, and we just have to sit with empty stomach and watch them wolf down their food." A girl from a year above her complained to her. She didn't know why she talked to her, it's not like Annabeth know her well, they hadn't really talked before; she also didn't know how to respond to it, because her friends all attend this school where they hosted this tournament, which also means that she wouldn't need to worry about not getting food. Somehow, she felt kinda guilty. So, in the end, she just nodded and looked sympathetically.

They lost the first game to the hosting school, Goode, with a little difference in score.

"At this pace, we are going home very soon, and don't even need to worry about lunch." Their coach said in a plain tone. "It is already unfortunate that two of our valuable players are not able to come, so I need you to do even better." She pointed to their only setter. "Actually, Jasmine, I will try you in the next game."

"What?"

"You try being the setter."

"Okay..."

Ivy, their only setter present gave her an encouraging smile and nodded at her encouragingly. Jasmine, looked away, looking rather nervous.

"Eat some food, get some rest, we will be up after this game." Their coach finished the small talk.

"Wanna meet my friends?" Annabeth asked Jasmine, trying to ease her nervous. "Come on, you are a good setter, I heard that you've been the setter before."

"Hey, why aren't you the setter anymore? You did well last year." Percy directed to Jasmine, which left a very puzzled look.

"You were never interested in those games, why were you here last year?" Annabeth asked narrowing her eyes at Percy.

"Rachel dragged me here."

"Kay, kay. Anyways, why are you remembering this kind of things instead of other stuff?" Annabeth poked Percy's nose.

"Hey, this is abuse."

"Introduce yourself." Annabeth nudged her head to Jasmine's direction. She grabbed the water bottle from Percy's hand and drank a little from it.

"Percy Jackson." He stretched out a hand to Jasmine.

"Jasmine."

"Last name?"

"Blofis."

"What?!" Percy chocked on his saliva, nearly spitting out the water, Annabeth covered a hand on his mouth just in time.

Percy turned to look at Annabeth as he swallow down the last bit of water in his mouth.

Annabeth just smirked.

"What's Paul to you?" Percy asked.

"My dad's older brother."

"How come I don't know?"

"That's why I said you waste your memories in useless places." Annabeth pushed him in the chest. She then turned around to hug Jasmine. "I mean no offense to you, you're important, you know what I mean when I said he wasted his limited memory spaces in useless places do you."

"Yes, of course." Jasmine gave Percy a smile, a very unconvincing smile.

"Well, in this case, Annabeth, I'd better feed Jasmine rather than you, since you know, she is family." Percy told Annabeth half seriously, grabbing Jasmine by the shoulder and took her away.

"Sure, it's not like Sally will be happy about the fact." Annabeth waved it off nonchalantly, loud enough for Percy to hear. Percy stopped in his track and turned around to see Annabeth on the phone.

The first thing that flooded into his mind was, Annabeth might be texting his mom.

Stupid Percy, Annabeth wasn't the kind of girl who was like 'I'm gonna tell the teacher that you took my pen'.

in fact, Annabeth was just replying a text from Sally. Sally asked her if she wanted to stay for the night at their house.

"Fuck my mom."

"I told your mom." Annabeth continue to taunt him, waving her phone. Which in reality, she just replied a yes to Sally.

Percy said something into Jasmine's ear and walked back towards Annabeth, grabbed her phone.

"What did you say."

"Gods, you really are idiotic. Never seen anyone even more stupid than you." Annabeth groaned, walking away towards the awkward standing Jasmine, completely aware of the fact that Percy was rummaging through her phone. "Jasmine, hey, sorry about the awkwardness that my idiotic boyfriend caused. He told you to go find that couple I jumped on right?"

"How do you know?"

"Duh, who else would Percy trust."

"I don't know them though."

"I know, that's why I said he is stupid, and I'm here to help you."

Jasmine nodded.

"Did you buy your lunch?" Annabeth asked as they walked towards Jason and Piper.

"No actually."

"Thought you did. But. You're lucky today, because I am going to get some for you. Come with me."

They approached to where Jason and Piper were sitting. Percy who was clearly looking at something else in Annabeth's phone trailed behind not so far.

"Hey guys, this is Jasmine Blofis."

"Oh hey, how come Percy never mentioned you?" Piper asked, excited to know a new friend.

"Hi, I'm Jason." Jason was more of the polite one.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Piper by the way."

"Hi." Jasmine replied rather embarrassed.

"You did well on the field in the last game, and you know she," Piper started to ease the atmosphere for Jasmine, and made her feel more included. She pointed to Annabeth, "should've got that last one you know."

"What is happening today?" Annabeth said loudly and dramatically. "I just came back from bullying Percy, and now you people are bullying me? What the?!"

"Jasmine is just too good of a person to bully you Annie, consider yourself lucky." Jason taunted. Annabeth stuck out her tongue to him.

"Okay, bully me however you want, I came here for food."

"Percy ate yours." Jason said.

"Terrible liar, Jason." Percy sighed in amusement from behind Annabeth. Not having the intention to return her phone just yet.

"Fine then you're buying me another one because I don't have money and time, and you can give your delicious homemade sandwich to Jasmine." Annabeth grinned at Percy, who pouted back.

"Deal?" Annabeth asked, sticking out a hand for him to shake innocently.

Instead of shaking it, Percy just left.

"Where's he going?" Jasmine asked.

"Buying me food hopefully."

"So does that mean we don't have to watch those people eat while we starve?" Jasmine asked pointing to the other people from Goode eating from their bags.

"Yep." Popping the 'p'.

Annabeth went to Percy's bag and took out a sandwich, observed it from many different angles, and handed it to Jasmine.

"Here, the sandwich I mentioned earlier. Made by Sally. I think it is the tuna fill."

"Really? Thank you! I thought you were joking around earlier."

"No, but now I have to make it up to Percy, because I sorta made him my servant today." Annabeth laughed sheepishly. Jasmine just laughed along.

"We should go back now, have a game in 20 minutes."

"Annabeth." Piper called as Annabeth and Jasmine left.

"I'll meet you there." Annabeth said to Jasmine and went back to Piper. "Yes?"

"Congrats on the soccer friendly happened earlier this week." Jason grinned at her. Annabeth sneered and flicked his forehead rather hard and walked away. "OW!" Jason yelped.

They had competed in three games in total, lost the first two, and won the last. Still, this wouldn't get them into the knockouts. So, they left early.

Strangely, the volleyball tournament's loss didn't affect Annabeth's mood as much as their loss in the soccer game earlier that week.

It might be determined that, she was more into soccer compared to volleyball.

"You wanna watch the rest or we go?" Percy walked up to her.

"Just go, we have tons of quizzes next week."

"The daughter of Athena worries about quizzes." Percy teased, prepared for a witty comeback, but it never came. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean 'what's wrong'?"

"It's not normal that you didn't retort me."

"Maybe because I finally quit bullying you."

"I actually like it that way. It makes me feel more safe."

"Really? Then you're brain must've really be stuck with seaweeds."

She gave him a kiss on the lips. They turned around and waved at their friend.

With Percy's arm wrapped around Annabeth's shoulder, Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder, they walked out.

"You're not as smelly as Tuesday."

"Stop reminding me about the loss, what's wrong with you people and bullying me today?" Annabeth whined and hit him in the stomach with the back of her hand.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you people can figure out who is who, and who is speaking to who, and who spoke.**

 **I am working on two stories right now, one is a Percy** **Jackson fan fiction, and the other is a Harry Potter one. It will be posted, hopefully soon. As for the story 'Same Old Love', I am doing the editing, so it is on hiatus.**

 **I don't know why I am writing all this crap to tell you, you can ignore this last paragraph if you want to, it is not that important.** **I like to emphasize this, because personally, I like long chapters' stories, however, considering this only an one-shot or short story, it will be short. The length will always be in my acceptable range, therefore, no less then two thousand.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This collection is not abandoned by me, I didn't abandon it, I just simply don't have time to post anything. I do have ideas, tons, and I did make some of them into stories to add to this collection.**

 **Again, like said in the summary area, original characters are all what they originally are (demigods, oracle... etc.) unless I specifically announced before the story.**

 **I will keep my profile page up to date, so if I have any general announcements about my stories and stuff, you will be see it there. So stay tuned. You may also see apologies and shoutouts (happens really rare, only from time to time, but there's a chance that it may happen).**

* * *

Characters:

[Percy J., Annabeth C.] [Jason G., Piper M.]

* * *

 **Mortal AU., one-shot.**

 **Third Person**

"Hello, excuse me sir, could you please spare a few minutes to complete a survey for me please?"

"Madam, do you have a few minutes to spare? Could you tell me on the scale of one to ten, ten being the best, rate your satisfaction of IKEA?"

Annabeth and Piper had been asking similar questions to at least thousands of strangers already. That was how they were going to spend their summer holiday, at least for the first month. They had to walk around in the area assigned to them to read out questionnaires and fill them out as the customers responded for eight hours a day. IKEA, a Swedish furniture sells company that was famous for plain and simple design. It was widely globalized. Next to the house of Piper McLean, an IKEA store had just opened up, and was recruiting part time workers and full time salesmen and saleswomen. Piper and Annabeth had took this opportunity to work for a month in IKEA, their job was to collect surveys of what the consumers like and dislike about their new store. Their boss was harsh and ignorant, he never listened to excuses and was never a easy person to talk to. He set a minimum amount for the two girls, telling them that if they didn't reach the set limit, they wouldn't get their daily wage. He also told them to read out the survey questions instead of asking the customers to read them and fill them out on their own because some customers would be annoyed about filling out a survey.

Annabeth and Piper had only started working there two days ago, but their vocal cords were already damaged, their voice scratchy forcing them to text instead of calling. So far, they had reached their daily set line. They started working on a weekend, and that was when there were the most customers, therefore, they would have more choices and people to ask. As they worked to Monday, the number of people going in and out of the store had decreased significantly. Summer had started for most schools, but that did not mean the parents and adults had vacations. Students were never interested in furnitures anyway.

"What time is it Pipes?" Annabeth asked, her voice no longer smooth, leaning against a column in their section.

"Quarter till five." Piper answered, too tired to clear her throat like Annabeth.

They were very close to losing their voices, but that was not their concerns right now.

"Shit!" Annabeth cussed with her rough voice. "We still haven't reach the minimum amount."

"Fuck!" Piper was also stressed out, none of them had done eighty, it was nowhere near eighty. "How can we finish it today then? No one's here, nobody bothered to stop for just three minutes to finish this stupid damn survey."

"We can fill them out ourselves." Annabeth suggested, but she then dismissed her thought, because they would be so dead if their boss found out.

Piper, at the same time, voice out her worry. "What if he found out?"

"My thoughts exactly Piper, my thoughts too." Annabeth stood on her tip toe, got off the column and peeked around the shelves.

"What are you doing?" Piper eyed her friend's weird demeanor.

"I think I see someone that can help us." Annabeth managed to choke out before setting off to the someone that she was talking about. "Jason!" She called with her scratchy voice. "Jason, do you have time right now?" Attempting to clear her throat so that her voice would be clearer and smoother, but it didn't work, her voice was scratchy nevertheless.

"What happened to your voice?" He asked, concerned.

"Not important right now, do you have time?" She asked, in her scratchy voice that would make everyone cringe.

"What do you need?"

With that coming out from his mouth, Annabeth grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him towards her section, pointing at the stack of surveys placed on the table.

"Can you fill one of those? Or maybe" she looked around cautiously, "more than one?"

"If you're asking him for help, why can't we just do that ourselves?" Piper asked, trying to ignore the awkwardness she was feeling that was radiating off Jason directly absorbed by her.

"Because we don't have time, and we can't finish thirty surveys in ten minutes." Annabeth reasoned, trying to prove that she was right, as always. Piper huffed but obeyed, sneaked a glance at Jason who had started on one already. Soon, all three of them were starting to make up general feedbacks that customers might give and started fill out the surveys, rating everything not too high and not too low.

"Hey man, I was trying to find you everywhere." A foreign voice disturbed the silence, covered the sound of friction caused by pencil moving across the paper. Annabeth looked up at the speaker for a second to see that he was talking to Jason, she knew that had nothing to do with her anymore, so she went back to her survey. However, that one glance was caught by the speaker.

"Percy, can you help them finish the surveys? They only have four left, we can each do one." He gave the new guy, Percy, a piece of paper and a pencil and said no more.

"Done!" Piper shouted in triumph, in the loudest voice she could generate.

"Finally." Annabeth heaved a sigh, whispering the word. She wanted her throat to get better so that she could speak clearer. "Thank you Jason." She hugged the blond guy. "And Percy." She addressed Jason's friend with a simple nod of appreciation.

"So can you leave now or what?" Jason asked, more to Annabeth than to the two girls as a whole.

"We have to give this to the office and get our money and we are free to go." Annabeth answered, holding up the stack and waved at the office's direction vaguely.

"Sure. We'll wait by the main exit, call me if you don't see me. We're off to find this guy's mother dearest." Jason waved them goodbye. Annabeth was wondering why would he ask them to hangout, she knew that Piper didn't really have a good history with Jason because, well it was long and a little complicated, so leave this story for later. But, she was too tired, and her vocal cord didn't allow her to voice her question out loud.

When they walked out of the main exit, Piper quickly spotted Jason standing at the side with two other people with him. Without making a sound, she tugged her towards the trio standing under the extended roof.

"Hey, Annabeth right?" The woman in the crowd stepped forward and hugged Annabeth, taking her off guard, she wasn't familiar with receiving a hug by a strange when first meet. What was even weirder was that the woman knew her name. "And hi Piper." She gave Piper a hug too, but not as warm as the one Annabeth received.

Annabeth cleared her throat, ready to reply, but Percy beat her first. "Mom, they lost their voice due to their jobs pressed by their harsh jobs in here. So ask be easy on them." Annabeth raised an eyebrow, thinking how on earth could this guy that she had barely talked to, and knew nothing about know that much about her.

"Are you stalking me? Or have you hacked into my phone?" Annabeth asked with her raspy voice. Percy didn't answer, he wasn't really sure how to address the question properly without giving out too much personal details. "With all due respect ma'am, how do you know my name?" She then turned to who she assumed would be Percy's mom, the woman that hugged her out of nowhere.

"Oh, Percy had told me about you and mentioned your unique hairstyle, he also told me that you're a close friend of Jason's; he had worked on a project with you before in math. Now come to think of it, I think he had told me quite a lot about you."

Annabeth could only nod. Should she be ashamed? Because, honestly, she didn't even know that much about that guy. She forgot about the insignificant math poster she made with him, she didn't even remember they had such thing. She knew he was in a few of her classes, but she never need to talk to him. She knew he was Jason's best friend, but whenever she went to Jason's place, Jason was always alone or with his older sister that rarely made appearances at home. She never knew he had took notice of her, or perhaps had asked about her. As far as she was concerned, Jason never mentioned Percy much in front of her. Truth to be told, the most frequent serious topic they talked about was Piper.

The second year when Jason got to this school and become Annabeth's best friend through his older sister, who was Annabeth's childhood best friend and neighbor. Piper, who was Annabeth's best friend since the start of school, had had a tiny little crush on Jason. It was really small, too small that the rumor of her having a crush on Jason was spread unnoticed by her. Annabeth knew that Piper like Jason, but she also knew that Jason didn't like her back, and he was the kind of guy that didn't know how to deal with rumors. He started to ignore Piper on purpose, it was not that they talked a lot, they weren't even close, they had only had a few countable exchanges. But still, Jason's attitude had made everything awkward between Piper and him. They had a mutual friend, which was Annabeth, who didn't want to be stuck in the middle. She believed that Jason wasn't a bad guy, but his ignorant had made Piper dislike him, she even claimed that she hated Jason.

Annabeth wasn't completely convinced when Piper told her that she was over Jason, and she despised him, but she went along with it. Since all she could do was to spectate.

Piper was trying to start a communication with Percy, on the attempt to get away from Jason, who had been trying to get her attention subtly. Annabeth knew Jason had slowly started to feel something for Piper, but was too shy to say admit it. She didn't push him, but she enjoyed analyzing his moves.

"Need a ride home?" Annabeth heard Sally asking Jason.

"Oh no, I'm fine. My house's just a few blocks down the street." He dismissed the invitation politely.

"Annabeth, you live close to us right? We can take you home." Sally offered Annabeth, who really wanted to let Piper and Jason talk to each other. Although she really didn't live that close to Percy's house, but she accepted it, only because she was certain Piper would have to go with Jason.

"Jason, can you take Piper home?" Annabeth asked before getting into Percy's car.

"I'm fine, it's more convenient if I took the subway anyway." Piper quickly denied, wanting to prevent spending alone time with Jason.

"Jason, walk her home." Annabeth demanded at last and got into the car. She smirked when she saw Piper's annoyed face as she turned to face Jason to see what he decided. Annabeth knew if she didn't demand it, Jason would offer it, although it might not be in a polite way, but it was certainly out of politeness.

"So Annabeth." Sally looked into the rearing mirror. "How long do you have to work here?"

"One more week and it's over."

"I can send Percy here everyday to help you with the survey, I'm sure lots of girls would love to help a handsome looking boy filling out surveys." She sent a wink in Percy's direction, who rolled his eyes in response.

"No, it's fine. Although I won't argue with the last point." Annabeth declined gently, receiving a meaningful nudge from Percy. Sally smiled at the small interaction between her son and his new found friend.

The next day, Annabeth met up with Piper at the metro station like usual. She noticed that Piper seemed to be a little bit more excited than any other day. Guessing the reasons, she made no comment about Piper's slightly odd behavior. Assuming that Piper had a good time with Jason, they made their way to the back door of the grand furniture store.

"Hey you've never wear leggings?" Jason's voice startled Annabeth, which reminded her that her shift was almost over.

"It was cold inside, the cooler is too effective." Annabeth explained. Her voice got better from yesterday.

"But it's in the middle of summer for fuck's sake." Percy exclaimed, he seemed to be feeling closer to Annabeth since yesterday. Annabeth eyed him, but made no comment. She noticed the look Jason shared with Piper, which furthermore confirmed her assumption.

"Finish this stack and we are free to go." Annabeth said, pushing a stack of surveys in Percy's hands and stuffed him a pencil. "Work. Go." She commanded calmly. Stifling a laugh at Percy's bewildered expression, she turned her back at him and carried on with organizing the already filled out questionnaires.

"Ow shit paper cut." She heard Piper mutter to herself. Annabeth glanced at the injury and gave Piper a funny look for swearing - rare for Piper.

"Need a band-aid?" Annabeth asked. Piper shook her head, but the question had attracted the attention from the two boys who were making up answers for the papers seconds ago. Jason turned around slowly, looking at Annabeth susceptibly, expecting her to elaborate. "Paper cut." Jason pushed himself off the table that he was leaning on and walked towards Piper who had looked down shyly.

"Lemme get a band-aid for you Pipes." Annabeth announced, walking away, leaving Piper standing awkwardly next to Jason who was trying to form words in his mouth and not make the situation even more unbearable.

"I'll go with you." Percy suggested. Under normal circumstances Annabeth would give him an outrageous look, as if he was insane, but getting the meaning behind Percy's abnormal suggestion and eye, she remained silence and waited for him to catch up.

"I don't want to be-"

"I know, I get it." Annabeth quickly cut off his explanation once he had caught up to her. She looked at him, realizing that her respond came a little unexpected, because he wasn't speaking. "Sorry." She murmured an apology, luckily Percy had caught it but didn't surface it.

"So where are we getting the band-aid?" He asked, clearing his throat and the awkward atmosphere that was slowly forming.

"In my boss' office." She answered briefly, ending the conversation that Percy had attempted to start with her.

"Why is this so awkward?" He wondered out loud.

"What is?" She asked, knowing full well what he was referring to. Looking away when Percy stared at her in question.

• • •

 _Knock knock_

"Who?" A male teenager's voice came from some distance behind the door.

"Me." A hoarse voice that still sounded feminine came as a reply on the other side of the door.

"Who is 'me'?" The same voice inside asked, but his voice louder and clearer, indicating that he was close to the door.

The door opened and Annabeth stepped in without getting a formal invite from the host. She narrowed her eyes at the guy who had opened the door, then proceed inside without acknowledging him by name.

"Morning Jace." She greeted the blond that had spread himself on the sofa.

"Hope you don't mind that idiot who just opened the door for you. He slept over yesterday here."

"Nah, don't mind another douche. Similar species." She dismissed, turning around to see the reaction from Percy, aka the other douche.

"Why are you here early in the morning? I though you have to fill out surveys." Jason asked.

"Piper called in sick today, so I decided to called off as well."

"She's sick?" Jason's tone sounded worrying as to his actions, which looked more alert.

"Yeah, and since she'd gone out with you the previous day, I was wondering if something happened between you two that made her afraid to see you. Because I don't believe that she's really sick."

"You have the cheek to come see me though don't you Chase." Percy nudged her shoulder with his as he took a seat next to her, handing her a bottle of coke. Annabeth gave him a disgusted look and made no attempt in replying.

"I- I don't know, I just apologized and explained why am I so estranged to her in the past." Jason thought back.

"Did she ask?" Annabeth paid no attention to Percy who was trying to get her attention by switching their drinks.

"She…" Jason looked at the ceiling, thinking back to his day with Piper. "She mentioned subtly."

"How detailed was your explanation?" She inquired.

"Pretty detailed I think. I told her that I had a crush on her when she was crushing on me, but because we were all young at that time, and so rumors were something we all took seriously. Nobody was open about their feelings for another person at that time, so I chickened out and started to convince myself that I don't like Piper."

"You told her all that?"

"I was hoping that she'd understand."

"You were giving her a hard time you know?" Annabeth said, pausing for a bit, going through what she was about to say in her mind, weighing whether if it was for her to say. "I know I probably shouldn't tell you this, but she still likes you." She pursed her lips right after she spilled the beans to him.

Jason sat up straight, staring at her with an expression that she had never seen in all the years of her being friends with him.

"Really?"

"You have no idea how awkward it is for me to stay in between you two, because she is my friend and you are also my friend, but you two don't get along. Now that you two are finally on speaking terms, I sincerely hope you don't mess it up Jason." Annabeth changed her position, plopping her elbow on the thing next to her, which happened to be Percy's thigh.

"Ouch!" Percy yelped, shoving her elbow off where she had elbowed him in. "I'll get you another drink if that's what you want." He pleaded.

"Oh yes, drinks, what have you do to mine?" Annabeth demanded, thinking that her purpose here was over.

"Nothing, just drank a bit from it." He said innocently. Annabeth picked up her bottle of coke and realized that half of it was gone.

"You call this a bit." She snorted raising the bottle in his face.

"Maybe a lot." He shrugged. "Fine, I will take you out for a drink tomorrow after your shift."

"Did you just ask her out on a date Percy? Right under my roof? In front of me?" Jason asked from where he had witnessed the whole scene.

"Maybe." He shrugged once again.

"Says the guy who's flirting with his ex just seconds ago." Annabeth scoffed at Jason's comment.

"You were reading my text?" Percy pinched her down by her shoulders.

"You're position makes it hard for me not to read." She stated the obvious. "Oh and she just asked you out if you haven't see that." She said, pointing to his phone that was now on the floor.

Letting go of her, he picked up the phone and checked the text that she had sent most recently. Annabeth laughed when she was freed.

"What'd she actually say Perce?" She asked innocently.

"I hope you enjoyed your summer so far." He read out the text.

"Boring. What are you two even talking about anyway?" She snorted.

"Random stuff. She's nice and I'm nice, and she started the conversation, so why not reply it."

"If she's nice and you're nice, why'd you two break up then?"

"Misunderstanding I guess." He shrugged.

"Then get back together with her."

"Why would I, I don't even like her." He said, throwing his phone on the side. Laying down next to her, who was now on her stomach, flipping through her own phone.

"You just have to do this right Jason?" Annabeth stagnated on a post that was up few minutes ago. It was a picture of her been pinned under Percy's arms. A devious smile on his face and an unreadable expression of joy on her face. Chucking a pillow at Jason who was trying to hide his smile.

"Piper liked it and commented it, and that was enough for me." Jason shrugged after dodging the pillow.

"Superficial coward." Annabeth called him, making him look up at her. "Go talk to her, she's obviously just shocked by the fact that you liked her, or perhaps still likes her." Engrossed in scolding Jason, she didn't even feel her phone been taken away from her by Percy.

"Dude, password." He tapped her. She snatched her phone back and unlocked it for him. She was still staring at Jason who was thinking hard on what he should do. "Oh my god, you are so enjoying my attention Chase." Percy laughed out loud.

Annabeth ended her conversation with Jason and turned back to Percy, who was still occupying her phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Liking random posts." He double clicked every post that he scrolled on.

"Ahh." She grabbed it back, exiting the app and locking her phone. Then tossed it aside. "By the way, don't forget that you have to pay me a drink." She stood up, heading to the bathroom.

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up from IKEA. It's a date Beth." He called lazily as he watched her walk down the hall to the bathroom.

"Flirt." She called back before stepping in.

• • •

"So, how're you feeling today? Going to work?" Annabeth asked into the phone the next morning.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better." Piper replied from the other end.

"Good. Meet you there." She hung up the phone and got ready for work.

"I heard that you have a date tonight with Jason." Annabeth asked her friend the second she was within earshot.

"Uh how'd you know?" Piper blushed at the question.

Annabeth smirked at the side. "He's my friend darling." Silently praying that she didn't know anything about her hangout with Percy. "They're probably coming like usual this afternoon." She added, wanting to see the reaction from Piper.

"Okay." Piper said, but she did sounded a little excited and nervous.

After making Percy buying her the most expensive frozen yogurt (expensive enough to them as students) as payback, they went strolling down the street. She felt bad for making him spend that much on her and not getting anything for himself, so she offered to share the small cup of fro-yo.

Circling back to IKEA they saw Piper exiting with Jason. In synchronize, both of them took a detour and went around the bushes, getting out of their way.

"They just came out? I wonder what they had done when we are buying this shit." Annabeth whispered. Percy laughed and shrugged, taking the spoon from her and put a scoop of the yogurt in his mouth, and giving the spoon back to her.

"You can finish the last bit." He said once he took a last bite of the fro-yo, and handing back the food. She finished it in one without a word and throw away the trash. Looking up to see Percy still spying on the pair.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Annabeth asked, eyeing the same couple with a smirk.

"Are you?" He returned the sly smirk.

They looked at each other briefly, locking their eyes for a second and then they took off. Sneaking after Jason and Piper, spying on them and following them.

"Where are they going?" Annabeth wondered.

"Dunno, Jason didn't even drive his car." Percy shrugged. "He didn't even mention about the date. Actually I didn't know that he asked her out on a date until now."

"Why so secretive?"

"Who knows."

"It's in the middle of summer, who the heck will spot them in town. Everybody's doing whatever they can to get the hell outta here."

"I'd say the same."

They kept their distance with the couple in front of them, and made sure not to stare at their backs, because people will feel it when someone was staring. Annabeth could only hope that they were enjoying each other that they wouldn't feel someone behind them. Hoping that they wouldn't turn around all of a sudden. Percy suggested to hide behind corners, but got dejected by Annabeth, claiming that they shouldn't make it look sneaky. 'Act natural' as she'd put it.

"Damn, they just entered a cafe." Annabeth yanked Percy back by the arm suddenly, pointing at the now closing glass door of the cafe few meters ahead of them.

"Well I do hope they come out soon." Percy and Annabeth slowed down their walking pace and started to fiddle with whatever they saw in the store beyond the cafe that Piper and Jason just walked in.

"I wish they would go into a mall, because that place is cooler."

"I hope so too. It's so frigging hot out there."

"No kidding, an oven we're in just now."

"Dude, they're out."

Annabeth looked out the window as Percy shouted, a little loud, because he alerted the shop owner on the way to her.

"Shall we go out?" He then asked once he got to the shelf where Annabeth was standing.

"No, not until they walked past this shop, because my hair is a bit too obvious to not notice. Don't you think?" She said, pulling her hair to the front. It was a rare day that she didn't pull it up in a ponytail, she usually wouldn't let it down on a summer day.

"Buy a hat then." He suggested.

"Thought of doing that, but my hair still shows. The color's too bright." She said, brushing her fingers on the items on the stack. "I'll show you." She rolled her eyes after seeing that Percy had not bought her explanation. Picking out a random hat from the shelf, she folded her hair and stuffed into the hat.

"Looks good." Percy observed from the front, but changed his mind when Annabeth turned around. "Okay, you're right. It's still obvious."

"See?" Annabeth said in triumph, but she was stopped by a pair of hands on her shoulder when she was about turn back to face him. She froze by the contact of Percy's fingers brushing her bare skin of her back. "What are you doing?"

"Examining at your tattoo." He said casually. She let out a relieved sigh, but still, she was not used to the contact.

 _Life sucks, so suck it up._

"Hey you know what?" Percy spun her around after reading the quote printed on the nape of her neck, where it was usually covered up by her long blonde curls, and her bright blue dip dye. "I like you." She raised an eyebrow at him, not sure what kind of like that would be, because he sounded like he had just decided on something random.

"Okay…" Annabeth find the situation becoming awkward, she broke her eye contact with Percy and stared out the shop window.

"I like that tattoo and I like your hair." He continued, probably not noticing Annabeth was getting uncomfortable. "Why that phrase though?" He asked. Just as she was about to reply, he popped another question in addition. "Why dye your hair blue and not red?"

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down, I need to reply them one by one right?" She held up a hand, suddenly finding the situation less tense. "First, thank you for liking me, my tattoo and my hair." Percy laughed, the respond was goofy, but he liked it nonetheless. "Second question, why that phrase? I simply like it. As a pessimistic person, nothing coming out of me will be encouraging or positive, and this happens to be my motivation to live my life and to force myself into doing something I dislike." Percy expression changed when he heard the word 'pessimistic', but didn't comment on it. He waited for her to continue and she did. "As for the last question, I don't know. Piper suggested bright red when I told her that I'm going to dip-dye my hair, but later I thought about it, and find myself liking the color blue better. I just think blonde suits blue better than red. I told Piper that red is more suitable for a brunette like her after I dyed mine blue." She shrugged. "Did that answer your question?" She asked playfully, tilting her head and placing the hat that she was fiddling when she talked to Percy back on the shelf, where she took it from.

"Aren't you buying that?" He asked, pointing at the hat she just put back. Not addressing to the previous conversation a single bit.

"Why should I?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Convince me with one good reason and I will consider buying it."

"Because I like you in that hat." He answered without thinking. She blinked at him for a second after his reply.

"Then no, I'm not buying that." She started walking away from the shelf, but seeing that Percy didn't follow, she turned back and saw an amusing smile on his face. "And don't you dare buy that for me as present." She pointed an accusing finger at him, narrowing her eyes at him warningly.

"Maybe you'll see that on your birthday party then." He said, catching up to her to the door.

Leaning her whole weight on to the glass door, she pushed it open lazily. The heat struck her once she stepped out of the store. Percy followed, groaning at the warm temperature.

"Holy shit." Annabeth sucked in a breath when she stepped into the crowd of people walking down the street. Quickly tugging Percy aside into the corner of a turn into an small alley, she flattened herself against the wall.

"What?" Percy asked, once he was been pushed against the wall.

"They're walking this way."

Percy stuck his head out of the corner, his eyes roaming around the people trying to locate their victims.

"They crossed the road and went into the mall." He reported as Annabeth's head stuck out beside his. "No, it was a Starbucks."

"But they just got out of a cafe." Annabeth said beside Percy. He was startled by the voice of Annabeth that close to him, he turned and his nose brushed hers, accidentally. She looked away, avoiding eye contact with him and tried to divert his focus.

"Shall we go?" She asked, stepping away from him, nervous from the spark she felt when their nose touched.

"Yeah." He, too, was thinking about what had just happened between them. But just as she took a step, ready to cross, he pulled her back. "Wait. Look." She followed his fingers and saw where and what he was pointing at. Immediately, at the same time, they took out their phone and started taking pictures.

"She didn't tell me that they are going this quickly." Annabeth said with amusement, still snapping photos of her friend kissing the blond.

"He didn't either." Percy replied, zooming in on the two as he took another picture.

"Let's not interrupt them shall we? They finally got along, meaning that I am finally free from the awkwardness that will be radiating of the two when they are both talking to me."

"Good point." He agreed. "So where do you want to go? Obviously not in that mall across the street."

"Is this a hangout or a date?" She asked, pushing him back against the wall they were leaning on minutes ago.

"Same difference." He laid out his palms.

"Hm…" She pretended to think, standing in front of him, leaving a really small gap between the two. "Maybe not."

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head with a finger tapping on his chin, playing along.

Annabeth was about to lie through this question, but the sound of her phone saved her.

"Saved by the text." He looked right through her act, not that she cared. She just pouted and unlocked her phone to check.

First frowning, then the frown turned to a grin.

"What?" Percy asked, watching her expression morphed from one to another.

"Promise me not to look in the direction of Piper and Jason." She said, hugging her phone close so that Percy wouldn't see anything before she show it to him.

"Kay…" He nodded unsurely.

"Promise?" She stuck out her pinky. Giving her a weird look, he linked his pinky with hers. With that done, she showed her screen to him.

"So they saw us from across the street? Thought they were enjoying each other." Percy looked up, still seeing crowds of people flowing down the street continuously. "Wait, he posted that?" He asked, taking a closer look and taking the phone in his hand; he didn't need Annabeth to tell him, because it was right in front of him. Then he double clicked the picture, handing it back to Annabeth with a goofy grin.

She looked at him in disgust, and locked the phone, not bothered to unlike the post.

"Maybe we should get out of their sight." He suggested, pushing himself off the wall. Enveloping her from the back suddenly, making her stumble and step on his foot.

"Not apologizing for that, you scared me." She told him seriously. Percy just hummed but made no comments about it, he didn't really care that much.

Fishing out his phone, he turned it on and placed in front of him and Annabeth, his arms still around her, his head on her shoulder. "Take a selfie, it will last longer." He said, opening Snapchat.

"Long lasting my ass." She grimaced. Making a funny face, she stuck up her middle fingers and glared at the camera. Planting a kiss on her cheek, Percy snapped the picture.

* * *

 **A/N: I originally planned to post this on April Fools Day - my time - but it turned out that I don't have time to do so, so it was postponed till this day. Hope you enjoy, and it's good that I didn't say about posting anything on April Fools earlier, or else I'd be accused of breaking promises.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chracters:

[Annabeth C., Percy J.]

* * *

After the Giant War the Gods had made a decision altogether: they will seize a piece of land and build a mortal kingdom that they will rule. They also agreed that their heir should be their favorite demigod child.

Amongst the Twelve, to separate the two Gods that fight the most frequent in order to maintain peace, Poseidon and Athena, along all other Gods came to an agreement that they would have the lands that are the furthest apart from each other. This decision was beneficial to the Gods themselves but not as much to their offsprings.

Percy protested first, to his father. "I turned down Godhood twice for her, and now you're expecting me to live with only meeting her occasionally? What's the point of all the things I've done for her and all the stuff we've been through?" Since he was Poseidon's only demigod son, he was the only choice of heir.

"You're too loyal, Percy." Poseidon tried kindly. "Athena was right, for once, that loyalty is your fatal flaw."

"Since, for the first time, you agreed with Athena and acknowledge my fatal flaw, yet..."

"Yet you're my only demigod son that's currently alive." Poseidon interrupted and finished his sentence, twisting what he had intended to say. Percy sighed exasperatedly, wanting to turn around and walk away, kind of knowing that there would be no other solutions to his situation. "I'm not finished here son." His father called him back. He looked up, eyeing him with a suppressed glare, waiting for him to finish his orders for him.

"You will be at the new palace tomorrow, showing up at the first dinner." Poseidon ordered and dismissed his favorite and only demigod son.

Percy nodded and muttered an 'aye, father.' Then walked out of the room with his head down, just to show some respect.

"What did your father say?" Annabeth caught up with him, falling into steps with him after he got out of the room looking miserable.

Percy only needed to shook his head to make his girlfriend understand. She could read him like a book.

"I am also expected to show up at the first dinner in his new palace tomorrow." He sighed, looking down from the window of the 500th floor of the Empire State Building. "Did your mom name you as the heiress?"

Annabeth nodded grimly. As much as she liked to be in control of everything, she doesn't like to aces control over unnecessary things such as ruling a nation. She only felt the need to be in control when the situation needed her.

"Well, you are, frankly, the most capable choice." Percy said. His eyes were still glued to the clouds and the sky outside the window, completely oblivious to the hand creeping up by his side that belonged to Annabeth.

She laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping both arms around his waist. "I'll miss you." She mumbled into his shirt. He looked down and kissed her hair, agreeing with her. "Ditto."

When they had slowly gotten used to the lives without each other, and with the help of Aphrodite, their long-distance relationship wasn't an epic failure. For the first few months, they Iris-message every single day, but as time passed, they started to contact each other less. Mainly due to their duty as the heir of the throne, they were responsible for a lot of things, and were busy most of the time. The time difference wasn't any help either, it only made everything more complicated and more difficult to work around. Luckily, the couple didn't fight.

The strong bond between the two were tested by time, and the string connecting the two was slowly fizzling away and fading.

It was time for the Fates to do something.

• • •

 _Present day..._

"When was this decision made mother?" Annabeth asked her mother who's sitting on her bed in her room, still in her pajamas. It was early in the morning, and she had been woken up by her daughter who barged in to her room despite the maids trying and failing to stop her. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"You know that now." Athena replied sleepily, still displeased by her daughter's behavior.

"Who tells their heiress about an important gala ball at the very last minute?" She sounded more annoyed than her mother, but for different reason of course. "How am I suppose to prepare to an extent that you, your grace, will be satisfied with?" She huffed, standing at the doorway.

"Is one whole day not enough?" Her mother glared at her for her temper and the sarcasm in her voice.

"Appearance isn't the only thing I care about. My dear mother." She added the last part with a scoff.

"Then what else do you want to prepare for the event?" Athena snarled.

Seeing a cross fire between the Queen and the heiress wasn't the most unusual thing for the maids, but it also wasn't something they'd like to witness. Luckily for them today, they didn't have to find an excuse pathetic enough for them to be the laughing stock of the kingdom, let alone the palace.

"You have a visitor, My Lady." Athena's personal assistant announced by the doorway, just behind Annabeth. The latter felt that it was her cue to exit, so she did, ignoring the call from her mother demanding her to answer the question.

"You have to have a date, Miss Annabeth." Her maid and only friend in the castle said in her unique accent. She was the only one that calls her Miss Annabeth instead of some other formal names.

"But what if I don't even want to go, let alone going with someone." She whined. Not even planning on changing out of her comfy clothes.

"I can make a call to Mr Percy, and see if he will go?" She suggested hopefully, trying to cheer her master up.

"He will go, I'm sure of it."

"He might not have a date." Her maid said once again, smoothing out the dress that she picked out for herself earlier.

"And? I hardly doubt that. His kingdom creates pretty girls."

"Just like your kingdom creates handsome looking boys." She said, countering Annabeth's point. "Just Iris-Message him."

"You know what Venice?" Annabeth said to her maid, standing up from where she was sitting. "Fine, I'll do what you suggested and ask him, but if..." Her voice trailed off, she didn't think before she speak.

"There's no if, because you're going to have a plan one way or another." Venice said.

She's a young daughter of Athena, born after the Giant War, Annabeth had never seen her as a maid, but Athena had made most of her new children works in the palace if their mortal parent abandons them. Annabeth had befriended those who wanted to acknowledge her as their sister and family. Of course there were those who hated her, because she was always in the center of Athena's attention. Annabeth and Malcolm were the only two Athena would listen to. Athena's neglect to her other children caused some conflict amongst her demigod children and resulted in some hatred built towards the two powerful one. No matter how much Athena's actions were a distaste to Annabeth and Malcolm, they had always tried to maintain a healthy relationship between them and their siblings.

Annabeth went to her balcony, using the sunlight, she conjured a rainbow from the small decor fountain at the corner, only made for Iris-Messaging. She tossed in a golden drachma and said, "oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offer. Show me Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, heir of the throne." The rainbow shimmered and an image of Percy appeared. Apparently he was in the middle of something intense, that he didn't even notice a shimmering rainbow next to him shining additional light on him.

"I don't want to go okay, Triton. I didn't choose to be a demigod, I cannot choose my life." Percy said exasperatedly to Triton, trying his best not to explode while explaining to Triton how he didn't have a choice to become the heir. "I don't have a choice. When dad titled me as the heir because according to the rules, the heir or the heiress is supposed to be one of their demigod children. Since I am currently the only one alive, dad has no choice but to appoint me."

"Geez, if dad appointed me as heir, it wouldn't be the first time that they broke an oath, let alone it's just a rule." Triton rolled his eyes, finding Percy's explanation childish. "Only because father likes you. You defend him because he is nice to you, and why is nice to you? Because he likes you over me. Duh, simple logic. It doesn't even need your smartass girlfriend to solve it."

"Speaking of the smartass girlfriend." Annabeth interrupted, getting Percy's attention immediately. "Hey my dumbass boyfriend." She greeted flirtatiously, Percy laughed, though he was in no mood for jokes and teasers he still managed to relax a little upon Annabeth's appearance. "Speaking of which, Triton," she turned her attention to Triton who was standing next to her boyfriend, still looked a little angry, "you do know that since your father is immortal, being the heir or heiress doesn't mean anything, since they will never die and therefore you will never be able to get the throne. Is demigods do die eventually, so if we are named to be receiving the throne, it only means that we are our parent's favorite amongst their half-blood kids."

"She kinda has a point you know brother." Percy said, not trying to sound like he was taking Annabeth's side instantly just because she's his girlfriend, and a girl he loves very much deeply. "The only thing that will ever cross your mind each day will be, when will that old man die, because you wanted that throne. And just in case you haven't noticed, you're kind of not going to die, so if he won't die and you won't die, hmm... I wonder what's so appealing to be the heir."

Triton only got more pissed than before. "Or do you want to just attend the balls and the galas and all the fancy parties?" Percy continued. "You know what? I don't even want to go to any of those social events, and as a member of the royal family, I do think you have the rights to attend. However, if you don't behave so greedy and impatient, after I die, you might score a chance with dad if he didn't break his new oath with Zeus and Hades." He turned the topic in favor to him and Triton now seemed more satisfied looking.

"Now that you're satisfied, Prince, may you please just lend me the boy your so jealous of to me?" Annabeth asked sweetly, making Percy cringe. He didn't like her sugar coated voice and she knew that, but she sometimes uses it to annoy him.

"Kindly, Princess." Triton replied and walked out of the room. Annabeth suppressed a snarl, a snort, a face and bit back a comment due to his response, with only one reason behind it - not wanting to entertain him.

After he left the room, Annabeth made a disgusted face at Percy, expressing her thoughts on Triton's last words before he left the room.

"What do you want me for?" Percy asked, sliding down against the wall and sat down on the floor.

"Gimme a proper greeting will ya?" Annabeth joked, but dropped it after seeing his serious face. "Sorry," she apologized lightly.

Just as she was about to continue to the topic, he cut her off with a chuckle of his own. "You'll receive a proper greeting from me tonight, on the 500th floor of the Empire State Building." He said, stifling a laugh at her dumbfounded face.

"How about... Okay, that's a little too much work from you." She suggested but soon decided against it.

"What?" He pressed, not sounding interested or serious.

"Nothing, just drop it." Percy gave her a feigned stern look, but later laughed it off. "I want to ask, who are you going with?"

Just then, Venice slipped by in the background, peering at the rainbow as she walked by. She had a sheepish look on her face when she got caught by Percy.

"Venice told you to contact me didn't she?" He asked accusingly, though not meaning to sound that way.

"Gotta problem with that?" She came to her sibling's defense.

"No." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked voicing her concern.

"Can we talk tonight?" He asked almost pleadingly, as if she would decline his simple request.

"Yes?" She accepted it hesitantly due to his tone. "Is it going to be or bad?" She asked full of doubt.

"All depends on you."

"What will it be about?" She asked quickly, not wanting to think that it was what she was thinking about. "Us? The kingdoms? The Gods? What?" She suggested, when he didn't say anything. "Just say something Percy." She pleaded, growing anxious.

"It can affect us, so it all depends on how you take the news." He said finally.

"A news?" She asked, becoming a little skeptical about his words. "What news is there that I won't know?"

"Oh dear, there're plenty that you would have never even thing about, that you wouldn't even believe that it would happen."

"Are they from the Capital? All the news."

"From everywhere, but yes, mainly the Capital, the Underground and my palace."

Annabeth nodded, not sure how to respond to this, heck she wasn't even sure if she wanted to hear about the news that Percy was talking about.

"Can we go together? To the gala I mean." She asked, lacking confidence in her voice. "God, why is talking to my boyfriend now becoming so alienated." She muttered to herself, checking his reaction to see if he agreed or disagreed with any part, but he nodded slightly, much to her relief, he was agreeing with her.

"I assumed that you'd be my date." Percy said, his voice rather emotionless and void, but at least it wasn't as awkward as they thought it would be. "So, see you there?" He asked.

"Looking forward to it." She smiled a sad smile and they both slashed through the rainbow, cutting off the connection at the same time.

"Venice, I called okay. You happy now?" Annabeth shouted into her room, expecting her (Venice) to come through the door, or at least give some reaction to show that she was listening, but she got in after Annabeth had already forgotten about her declaration.

"Ms Annabeth," Venice continued to serve her like a servant, just like what she was ordered to do by their mother. Despite Annabeth trying to talk her mother into giving up on the idea of the old style of living, their mother still insisted on keeping her ancient traditions. "I'm sorry..."

"No need to apologize, you're my friend not my maid, you don't need to come here at once whenever I call. I'm not a princess, well," Annabeth brushed off the attempt apology and paused to think when she reached this part, "technically I am one, but forget that. Treat me like a normal friend and sibling will you?" She smiled kindly at Venice, in which she got a polite one in return.

With that, they parted ways. Venice walked out of the room and Annabeth walked into her gigantic closet, to the area that she rarely goes to, the area for dresses and formal clothes.

All the dresses, from formal to informal; all the formal ties and jackets for formal occasions, and even suits hung there in the almost forgotten area.

She only ever think of this part when she needed to attend a party, a ball or a gala, or something along the lines of those events. All her clothes, including the ones here are from her own choice, she had the privilege to choose each and every piece of her outfit. There was literally nothing that had become her property without her close examination.

In the end, Annabeth stick to a dress that Athena didn't approve but couldn't reject. It was the only dress out of all the dresses that Annabeth had tried on that she couldn't find an acceptable reason for denial. Approved by Venice and Malcolm, Annabeth announced to her mother that she was ready.

Athena, Annabeth and Malcolm boarded the plane all according to plan. As the second in command, Malcolm had the privilege to attend all royal events.

• • •

The plane ride was long and boring, but when you realize that you're a celebrity, which immediately tells you that, "you got no time to rest biatch, get onboard and party!" Same applies to the royal family, you don't get to rest after the journey. Just deal with the jet-lag and suck it up.

Arriving at the door of the gala, dragging her foot out of the car and stabilizing herself on to the red mat. Annabeth scanned around the entrance with her half closed eyes, she saw none other than the crowds formed with all kinds of security. Her idea of finding a familiar face failed, too bad that she only wanted to see one person.

The more restriction, the more thrilling.

This is the current status of Percy and Annabeth's relationship. Their parents were never ever going to end the feud, at least not within the years of the Legends.

"Knew I'd find you here." Percy's voice sounded from the entrance to the rooftop balcony, Annabeth turned and smiled. The balcony was a glass house since it was so high up in the sky.

Drunk in hand just like her, he walked to the peaceful, quiet little corner that she marked as her territory. Joining her at the railing, they both leaned on it with their elbows and drink in hand.

"Hey." Annabeth said with a grin. She was delighted to see her boyfriend.

"Hey princess." Percy greeted back, giving her a kiss on the lips. "It's been so long since I've kissed somebody."

"That doesn't sound like a good omen, especially when you just kissed your girlfriend after a year apart." She scolded playfully.

"Hmm..." He hummed and leaned in for another kiss. "Is it?" He didn't move away after the kiss. "A bad sign?" He finished his very short question.

"Nah." She made a face at him and stuck her tongue out at him, the tip of her tongue accidentally touched his lip, making him lick his lips himself seductively.

"Anywhere you wanna go in particular? Anything you want to do in particular?" He asked her, wrapping an arm around her protectively and pulling her close, she rested her head on his shoulder and leaned into his embrace.

"What's on your mind?" She replied wickedly.

"I was wondering..." He started, while he was pending with ideas, she cut him off.

"How about we talk first." She said, turning serious. "You said you wanted to talk."

"Well then, if that's what you want m'lady." He said, straightening his back. "Then I suggest we go somewhere more, let's say, private." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and offered his arm to her, she raised an amusing eyebrow at him but took it and clung on to it.

The gala was held on the 500th floor of the Empire State's Building, just the place for the perfect view in the sky, and also one of the most familiar place to the two demigods.

In his arms, they walked down the aisle that led them from the rooftop balcony back to the main hall, greeting all kinds of Gods related guests. It was notable to the two experienced ones that the major Olympians were not presence.

"Where did they go?" Percy asked, noticing the same weird thing at the same time as Annabeth.

"A meeting?" She shrugged, sounding doubtful but also uncaring. "I mean, all the demigods are here, so apparently only the gods are gone." They scanned around the room to prove her observational statement.

Once they crossed the main hall unnoticed nor delayed by any of their acquaintances and friends, they were once again greeted with crowd less silence. Down the hall, it was just like walking down the hallway of the lockers in high school — gods and goddesses pressed up against the wall, in the corner. It was a distorted image of the corrupted Gods that, rules the world. Ironic.

Annabeth watched everything in disgust, but she remained a neutral face. Percy's arm dropped to her waist and was now resting on the small of her back.

"Do you not have the slightest idea of where I'm taking you?" He asked in utter surprise.

"Wasn't taking notice of where we're going, really." She confessed, keeping her face emotionless. He chortled quietly, rubbing his thumb against her skin, caressing her bare back.

They continued to walk in silence, the only noise hearable was the sound of their heels clicking on the marble floor. As they were about to turn the last corner, they were caught.

"Perseus." Cringing mutely, Percy turned around to face the goddess. Annabeth did the same, face palming as she did so.

"Mother, Lord Poseidon." Annabeth greeted both gods, giving them a little nod in courtesy, in which they returned to her.

"Lady Athena." Percy greeted back to the goddess that called his full name just then, and turned to his father who was standing next to Athena. "Father." He said formally. He was usually very casual with his dad, but on this kind of occasion, they agreed to be formal.

"Where do you think you're going?" Athena scolded, firing directly at Percy. "Taking my heiress with you."

"Where do I think I'm going?" Percy started, deciding on another approach rather than the usual one which just showed his fear of a goddess. "I think we are heading to a quiet place for some time, away from the noises so we can clear our mind and enjoy ourselves. If you ask me, with all do respect My Lady, I think we are going to a very legit location." He finished, and looked up to meet Athena's burning gray eyes, glowering at him. Her reaction was beyond rage, she lifted her arm as if she was going to blaze him into pieces.

"I thought we agreed spare their pain Athena." Poseidon stepped in.

"You _agreed_?" Annabeth accused sarcastically, "since when do you two sit down and talk to agree on something?" She crossed her arms in front her chest. Athena wouldn't dare do anything to her heiress and her important decision maker, and Annabeth was sure that Poseidon was lazy enough to care about what was going on, as long as they weren't serious. Raising a challenging eyebrow, Annabeth stared at her mother.

"We never sat down and talked." Athena raised her voice in rage. "When it comes to you two, I would do anything to get him out of your life."

"Wisdom, mother, wisdom." Annabeth shook her head in disappointment, seeing that her mother had been blinded by her personal feud with Poseidon to see that love between two children could not be placed on the same level with the hatred between the parents.

Athena stared at her daughter blankly for a second, but that was already long enough for Annabeth to drop the mic and drag her boyfriend away. Poseidon also left. When she was alone, Athena raised her hand and summoned an amount of energy ball and thrusted it at a wall down the corner. It struck the wall and vanished, the wall shook and cracked, but remained standing.

"I thought you're better than this." Annabeth said, walking out of the shadow she was in earlier, coming from the direction where the ball had just gone. Her voice challenging and taunting, this sentence was her mother's least favorite comment.

"Don't make me throw that thing at you too." Athena threatened, pointing a finger at her, her daughter's taunting words clearly added fuel on to the blazing fire burning in her eyes.

Annabeth calmly proceed closer to her mother, not showing any fear, remained a poker-face and staring right back at her mom.

"What do you want Annabeth?" Athena breathed out of her flaring nostrils in a huff, her tone demanding and strong. "Why are you still here? Where's your boyfriend of a sea scum?"

Annabeth had never even tried to defend her boyfriend in front of her mother, because she knew that attempting to talk her mother out of hating her boyfriend would be mission impossible. So she'd always went along with it, or else she could never get to the point.

"Percy is none of your concerns." She said sternly, glaring at her mother, not backing down a single bit.

"Annabeth, don't you understand." Athena started in a motherly tone, it was one of her many ways to threaten or persuade Annabeth out of her relationship.

"Don't _you_ understand, mother," Annabeth snapped, "you don't choose who you fall in love with, you only choose who you like and who you don't like, and right now, I choose to not like you, because you never move on." She lectured her mother. "What I do with Percy and what we decide to do about our relationship is none of your goddamn business, so please, mother, stay the fuck away from us." She spat.

Annabeth and Athena were known to fight over her relationship with the son of Poseidon constantly, whether in public or in private, their argument was all well known throughout the world. However, this time, when Athena got spat by her daughter in public, she looked up to see that the majority of the gala had gathered around them. Athena felt humiliated, because she was downgraded by her favorite daughter, and her daughter had also put up a performance with her filthy mouth.

But, Annabeth didn't seem to care, because she continued. "Whether you're approve of my relationship or not, he is still _my_ boyfriend, so you treat him like one. When you threaten someone's life just because you dislike them is called a terrorist, and on behalf of all witness here in the room," she finally looked up to scan around the room, full of audience, all hefty members of the immortal world, "I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, officially warn you," she turned back to her mother, her look directly pointed at her, "Athena, goddess of wisdom, craft and war. If you dare to threaten the son of Poseidon, heir of the throne, Percy Jackson, will be acknowledged and be treated as a terrorist to the nation and to the world."

The audiences were shocked by the announcement and the warning given to Athena by her own daughter. No one had seen a fight this big between a god and their children. This would be the only one in history — the first and hopefully the last.

• • •

"You did great defending our relationship." Percy walked in to the center of attention, taking Annabeth in his arms and whispered in her ear. They shared a passionate kiss under the gaze of all important people in the world.

"Only great?" She teased, pulling away from the kiss, but there forehead still touched.

"Maybe more than great." He showed his pending thoughts with a look in the ceiling.

"How should you reward me?" She asked coquettishly, pulling him away from the center and from the crowd. When she did so, she glanced at her mother, to see her reaction. "We did pull that improv off successfully though." She muttered when they were going through the crowd.

"I found this place, and I think it's very suitable." He replied to her question, and nodded at the comment she made later.

"Don't tell me it's place for eating."

"We've had enough dates I think." He agreed.

"Very agreeable." She said, "but, how will you reward me?"

"I can think of a few ways." He said suggestively, pulling her with him as they took a sharp turn around the corner, finding themselves in the elevator that she had never used before.

"Where does this thing go?" She asked curiously.

"Underwater."

* * *

 **A/N: Please make sure to check out the M-Rated story,** ** _Love Can Be Frightening_** **. It is a Percy Jackson AU, shipping Percy and Annabeth, also a one-shot.**

 **Only updated because I feel like it, not because I'm satisfied with the reactions to my other stories.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait, I truly feel bad for making you people wait.**

 **So, please tell me your opinion of the following- _Do you still want this collection to continue?_**

 **Updates might be faster, but this story is not my priority after all, and it's not everyday that an idea struck me hard enough to make me write. I don't want it to be cliché, I want it to be with quality, so I don't bypass every idea. _So do you want this to be the last chapter, or do you want it to continue?_**

 **Please, please, please, tell me what you think, I really really need and want to know.**

* * *

Characters:

[Annabeth C., Percy J.] Triton

* * *

 **Third Person (a little OOC.)**

Annabeth got back from California, his father's place, to Manhattan for her Spring Break. It was her last year in high school, and what she really should be worried about was not monsters and the peacefulness of the world, but her grades and the university she was thinking to attend. Staying in Piper's big mansion in the Upper East Side, she felt like she was a princess.

When the decision of her coming back for the entire of her Spring Break was made, Piper was already gone with her long-time boyfriend, Jason, on a camping trip. She was left with a maid that Piper ordered to serve Annabeth when she arrived. Percy was planning to go to Long Island for the first part of the Spring Break, then going back to camp.

Annabeth had been feeling so guilty for not telling her boyfriend when she was coming back and about her schedule. She had been dealing with his father and his fight with her stepmother. The last time she had actually talked with Percy was actually two weeks ago, and by then, she told him that she was not coming back, because she had to help the twins, considering their parents weren't the most considerate parents, fighting in front of the kids. Percy understood, but he couldn't say that he wasn't a little bit disappointed.

Getting off bed from her jet-lagged sleep once she arrive Piper's place, she decided to go shopping, just to see if there were anything she wanted, perhaps a tub of ice-cream in the spring day.

Entering the supermarket that was fully stocked, she didn't bother to take a cart and walk around. Lonely and guilty about not telling Percy about her arrival, she dragged herself in to the mall. Praying to every god that would listen not to run into anyone she knew, especially not Percy. But then again, Percy was living somewhere in Brooklyn, not anywhere close to Piper's place, so she let her guard down and strolled down the aisles, looking food for a starter.

Annabeth was too lazy to put on proper shoes, so she just put on her flip-flops in convenience. It was freezing outside, but she'd always believed that wearing enough clothes on top would fix for wearing less at the bottom. Her skinny jeans weren't exactly the warmest, but for her, it would work for a short distance of walking.

She stopped when she saw the fridge for Ben & Jerry's, it had all the flavors she could ask for. Contemplating which one she should get and what size, she stood there, running her fingers over her lips as she make her decision.

However, she was soon interrupted by two voices that she prayed to avoid at all cost. Knowing that she had nowhere to hide, because it was only a matter of time until the two actually called her out. Her mind was suddenly not on the tubs of ice-cream in front of her, but what should she do.

Every evaluating points ran through her head like a computing system filtering useful information, she decided, in the end, that she should probably face whatever consequence they thrown to her. But a third voice, stopped her.

"Can we get one tub, please, just one." A teenage girl's voice nagged, from the sharpness and the pitch Annabeth deduced that she was about the age of a middle schooler.

"No, we have it at home." The male's voice, which unmistakably belonged to Percy, her boyfriend. He sounded impatient and annoyed, which was the very opposite of his personality. He was patient and polite with everyone, it was hard for anyone to really get to his bad side, apart from Annabeth who could easily make him angry and frustrated.

"Finish the ones we have at home before getting anything new okay sweetie?" The female's voice, which Annabeth recognized as Percy's mother, Sally's told the little kid. Obviously Percy was annoyed by the little girl already, from the tone of his voice, she could almost imagine his face. Sally, always being the kind and nice person, tried to round the situation set up by Percy.

The recognition of the voice and the third person made Annabeth freeze in her place, she could detect the distracted sound from Percy's voice, and she knew at the instant, he saw her and was about to call her.

Annabeth turned around, wanting to make a confession and come clean before getting yelled at by her boyfriend. But with her delay due to the third voice, she turned just in time for the cart to slam on to her bad ankle from her quest for the statue during the Giant War. The wheel rolled over her heel, making her hiss in pain. She wasn't able to see the three of them before turning over them with a painful expression.

"Jesus fuck!" She swore out loud when the wheel made contact with her foot and ankle.

Percy scowled at the person pushing the cart, the young teenager that had accompanied them to the supermarket that had just asked for a tub of ice-cream before crashing into Annabeth's injured foot.

The last thing she saw before bending down to check her bleeding heel was Percy's concerned face. The blood was oozing out of a deep, yet small cut.

"Shit, Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked, placing a gentle hand on her back. "How's your ankle? Is it hurt?" He asked, worry laced clearly through his voice. His anger for her not calling her to tell him about her arrival completely wiped out from his mind at that time.

Sally came over quickly to inspect on the wound, she muttered something that Annabeth didn't catch. She had already straighten up, deciding to ignore the bleeding as long as it didn't drip on to the floor. Staining her shoes was none of her concerns, she really didn't care, she just wanted to get home and avoid everything when shit hits the fan.

"So you do remember about my ankle." Annabeth said to Percy once he finished examining the wound. She meant it as a joke for old time's sake, but apparently he didn't take it well, because he wasn't exactly in the mood for jokes, especially when he didn't know that his girlfriend would be coming home until he sees her.

"Yes I remember, why wouldn't I?" He hissed in her ears and from his demeanors she knew she had get on the bad side of him, and she wished she could just do anything she could to get the good Percy back.

"I'm sorry Perce." She whispered, but before she could say anything further, she was cut off by Percy's lips covering hers.

"I thought you're angry at me." She wondered to him once they'd broken apart for breaths.

"I am, but I missed you too." He said, pulling her in for a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck, nestling in her messy curly blonde hair. She returned it with the same tightness and passion.

"I missed you so much." She whispered, more to herself, wanting to savor the moment, because she didn't want to face an angry Percy, not when she just met him after so long.

"Why didn't you call me?" He demanded, sounding a little less carefree than seconds ago. He didn't pull away completely, instead, he placed an arm around her waist, holding her close.

Annabeth silenced, she thought about lying to him and telling him that it was meant as a surprise, but she felt bad for even thinking about it; then she considered just telling him the truth, then it would be no excuse.

"Hey, tell me." He softened when Annabeth couldn't meet his eyes, instead, she rested her forehead on the side of his shoulder, trying to think of an explanation. "I'm not going to break up with you if you explain."

Annabeth seriously considered spilling out everything right there and then, but on second thought, she turned to the young teen whose still behind the cart. Sally was busying herself with choosing the products from the fridge, knowing that her son and his girlfriend would be old enough to take care of themselves. When the found herself getting caught by Annabeth for staring at her, she turned away sheepishly.

Resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping both of her arms around his waist, she whispered softly. "Can I explain it later? When we're alone?" Feeling like she shouldn't have the rights to ask for this, so she added. "Or if your mom wants to know that, I can tell you both now." Annabeth sounded really nervous, and she tried to get closer to her boyfriend to feel comfort.

"Okay, later." He turned to face her, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Keep your promise baby." Annabeth closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the lingering moment.

"Now can _I_ get a tub of ice-cream?" She asked, batting her eye lashes coquettishly at Percy.

"Under two conditions." Percy negotiated, feeling playful all of a sudden.

"Say it and I'm yours."

"You're already mine, so what's the point." He rebutted quickly, kissing her hair.

"Someone is touchy-feely today." She teased, leaning into him more. Feeling the sudden squeeze on her side, she yelped in surprise and glanced up to see Percy's poker face.

" _Someone_ is, not me." He said, playing along. "Do you want your ice cream or not?" Reminding her of her initial purpose of being here.

"You haven't tell me the two conditions." She said, but on second thought, she realized her mistake. "Why am I asking for your permission? Jeez stupid girl." She scolded herself playfully, waltzing out of his arm, she went for the freezer and took out a tub of chocolate caramel flavored.

"Hey, I was just about to comment on that." Percy quickly get to her side, as if she would disappear all of sudden.

"Too late, douche." Annabeth stuck out her tongue. "What were your two conditions?" Suddenly getting curious.

"You really wanna know?" He asked, not wanting her to get an answer out of him that easily.

"Mm hm." She nodded seriously, her eyes running over the other icy products. "Tell me." She pleaded, turning to face him just to find him staring at her. "What?" She asked when his eyes still didn't get off her. "You're just making this up to fool around with me didn't you?"

"No, for the first time in a while, Beth, you're wrong." He said, flicking her nose lightly in a playful manner.

"Then tell me, to prove to me that you didn't just make that up."

"You really do have a way to get me to spill don't you?" He commented, still not telling.

"I'm your girlfriend dammit."

"I know." He shrugged, torturing her, knowing that she'd go crazy for not knowing anything, even if it was something this small.

"For fuck's sake, you're making me suffer and you're gonna pay."

"I love you too, Chase." He said nonchalantly, enjoying the look on her scowling face. "And I wouldn't dare to make you suffer, it's too much for me to witness."

"Hades Jackson." She huffed, starting to walk away from him to some other counters before heading to the cashier.

"You have to share it with me and you have to get me one." He finally said it. "There, you got your answer."

"So you were about to make me buy two tubs while only getting half a tub for myself."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He shrugged, still playful. Swinging an arm over her shoulder and leading her back to his mom.

"Why do I have to have a soft spot for you." She groaned.

"So are you getting me a tub?" He asked, trying to leave out the hopefulness from his question.

Annabeth gave him a middle finger and growled in annoyance, "choose your flavor motherfucker."

"Such an impolite gesture from a gorgeous girl." He teased, his arms still in contact with her back.

"Oh my gods, can you be more frustrating?" Annabeth faced palmed, punching him in the arm and then reached for a blueberry flavored tub of Ben & Jerry's. "Will this do?"

"You know what I like." He said, amused at the choice in her hand.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "not in the mood for that." She said, shrugging, deciding to play with him and not let him satisfy.

"You still haven't said hi to my mom yet." He whispered in her ear as a reminder.

"Holy fuck." She groaned, knowing that she'd taken another wrong step, only hoping that the Jacksons would forgive her. Elbowing Percy to get rid of her own vexed feeling. "You just have to point out every aspect that is making my day worse because I forgot to call you."

Percy nodded with an innocent grin. "I love you." He called in a singing voice.

"Fuck you." She hissed back before walking towards Sally and the youngster next to her.

As much as Annabeth admit her wronging, she'd rather have the cold silent treatment than this. However, it was Percy, he'd never give her a silent treatment, the cruelest he could get was something like what he was pulling off right now.

"Jesus fuck." Annabeth swore under her breath as she caught sight of Sally, looking at ease. Cursing herself as the daughter of Athena, she was actually in a hot mess, all because she wasn't organized enough to remember to make calls to some of the most important people in her life.

While contemplating how to start her conversation with Sally, Sally looked up just in time to see her coming, Annabeth put on a nervous smile immediately. Silently cursing Percy, who she could definitely see an enormous mischievous grin with the back of her head. Rolling her eyes internally, she went into Sally's open arms, accepting the hug guiltily.

"Annabeth, what a surprise to see you here." Sally said, with the same passion and enthusiasm in her voice and her eyes were sincere, too. "Did Percy do something about your wound?" She asked, full of concerns as she bent down to take another look.

"Hey, Sally." Annabeth replied nervously, biting her inner cheek. "Yeah, um, he gave me a piece of ambrosia and poured nectar over it. It's healing." She summed up for his mother.

"Yep, last bit wasted on her." Percy entered from behind, not really happy to see his mom not bothered by Annabeth's rudeness.

Sally glared at her son for such a use of word, but didn't make a sound about it. Instead, she turned back to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, meet Percy's step-cousin. Venessa." She introduced the teenage girl that had ran the cart over Annabeth's foot. "Venessa, Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

"Hey," Venessa said, dully.

"Nice to meet you, too." Annabeth tried to be nice, so she put on a fake smile, although she could tell that the girl didn't like her. Naturally, most teenage girls didn't take a specific liking in her, because, well, she had captured the heart of Percy Jackson. If he was single, he would have had a string of obsessors following him around everywhere every single day.

"Why can't I have that?" Venessa pointed at the ice-cream in Annabeth's hand.

"Because we have it at home darling." Sally was still patient, although Annabeth could see that her patience was wearing thin.

"Oh stop being so whiny, Venessa." Percy scolded. "She's not buying them either, okay, fair?" He said after Venessa opened her mouth to make another comment. When he offered that, the teenage girl agreed to the deal.

 _What?_ Annabeth mouthed to her boyfriend, but decided to play along with whatever he had in his mind. Walking back to the fridge, she placed them back. Turning around just to see Percy standing close by.

"On second thought, I'd like to take you out." He said in explanation for dropping the ice-cream decision.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at his change of attitude.

"My treat, what are you questioning about." He asked, pulling her over to him with his arm around her waist.

She was still confused, all of Percy's acts were confusing her. Annabeth stopped before getting within earshot of Sally and Venessa. Looking up at him with a stern face, she tried to figure out what he was up to, but she'd rather have him explain himself.

"Okay, I am pissed at the fact that you didn't tell me about your plan and you haven't called for two fucking weeks; I'm also not happy about the fact that you didn't acknowledge my mom when you saw her. I can tell that you're guilty for not telling me all this, and honestly, I don't really care if you're going to give me an explanation or not, but can you just at least pretend that this didn't happen? Just pretend that we're fine, I don't want to fight with you over this short period of time that we're going to be together." He pleaded, still frustrated over his own emotions.

"So, are you still mad?" She asked in a small voice. Not sure if she was ready for the answer.

"Yes, but I'm trying to get over it." He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"I'm sorry." She stood on her tip toe, pulling him down for a kiss. Then, snaking her arm around his neck, she hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know. Do you still want ice-cream? I can take you to a place where we can sit and talk without getting interrupted." He rubbed small circles on her back, burying his face in her hair, taking in her scent.

Annabeth nodded, feeling yet again, vulnerable in front of her boyfriend.

"You'd think I'm either too prideful or too weak aren't you?" She said as they strolled towards his mother who was heading to the paying area.

"No, why would you say that?" He pulled her closer to him, squeezing her side reassuringly.

"Because I give into you too easily, you make me melt so effortlessly. I feel vulnerable around you." She confessed in a mutter.

"I like it that way." He said cheerfully, in a joking manner, making Annabeth scowl at him. "No, you're never weak, you've saved me more than I can remember and you don't give into me easily, even when sometimes I want you to. You are strong and independent Annabeth, don't ever doubt yourself." Giving her a kiss on the side of her head, to furthermore establish her point. "I trust you with my life." He murmured in her ear.

• • •

"Do you want to meet Paul's family or do you want to go out with me instead?" Percy asked Annabeth on their way home from the ice-cream shop.

"You know I'd choose to hangout with you in a heartbeat, but don't you kinda have to at least show up for a step-family reunion?" Annabeth asked, not wanting to be the bitchy girlfriend that snatches away his guy selfishly.

"Nah, I don't really wanna meet them, everyone's coming because it's Spring Break and everyone is available. So those reconstituted cousins and shits will be here to annoy the hell out of me." He rolled his eyes, exaggerating everything just to prove how much he hated extended families.

"I heard there's a step-cousin of yours that looks like me." She recalled one of their conversations during the school year.

"Not my words." Percy raised his arms in a defensive way. "In my opinion, she's nothing like you, you're way more beautiful."

"You and your cheesy pick-up lines." Annabeth laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"What? I don't see any problem with being cheesy with my girlfriend." He pretended to not be cringed by his own words. Deciding to keep playing, he said. "As long as I have your heart, I've got nothing to worry about." Annabeth fake gagged, making him laugh. They've been together long enough to not feel awkward around each other with whatever they say.

"Okay, whatever." Annabeth took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Back to that blondie." She said, getting enough of Percy's cheesiness in one day. "Tell me about her."

"What do you want to know?" He asked slyly.

"Anything." She shrugged, just wanting to chat.

"Well," he started, with a coy smile. "For starters, they say she looks like you and even acts like you," she snorted but let him continued, "but, like I've told you already, seeing her and listening to the comments from the Blofis extended family only makes me want to show you off, rub it in their faces telling them I can I do way better than that stereotypical blonde they call gorgeous." When Annabeth finally got the meaning behind that long phrase, she shoved him into the walls of the building next to the sidewalk, barely missing a lamp post in her way.

"I'm never living down this incident am I?" She groaned, when she heard Percy's laughter from miles away, all the way from that wall he bumped into.

"Nope. Not even in your dreams, darling girl." He teased, and gave her a peck on the cheeks, pulling her close to him. She stuffed her hand into his jacket pocket for warmth.

"What are you trying to steal from me?" He dared her in a joking manner.

"Warmth, your warmth." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder as he intertwined their hands in his pocket.

"It's your turn to be cheesy now huh?" He goaded, turning the corner to a doorstep that was unfamiliar to Annabeth.

"Since when did you move?" She looked around, taking in the place she was standing in, realizing that it wasn't far away from Piper's . "Bunch of rick pricks." She mumbled to herself under her breath.

"Not talking to you by the way." She clarified, as if he heard her.

"Huh?" He asked after fiddling with the lock for a while before unlocking it, and leading her into the house.

"Nothing." She dismissed it quickly, not wanting to get into explanation of how the people in the Upper East Side are mostly spoiled brats and where did her comment come from.

"We moved here for the Spring Break, it's one of Paul's rich relative's property. They only use it for reunions." He explained, answering the forgotten question.

"I'm sure you're getting a lot of fangirls."

"Are you jealous." He whistled, the thought was interesting.

"No, just wanting to admire your recently enlarged fan base and get an idea of how many haters do I have on my tail." She smiled innocently at him, knowing that he'd be annoyed by it.

"I'm sure your fan base will be strengthened too." He smirked, completely not the answer Annabeth was expecting. "And, let me assure you," he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I will get jealous." He straightened his back, giving her a wink.

"You're joking, you can't be serious." Annabeth was not believing what she had just heard, her boyfriend would never get jealous over anything. Or at least she thought they were having an open relationship.

"I'm not kidding." He shrugged, but his face remained stern.

"Let's just see how jealous can you get if I don't make an effort of trying." Annabeth decided at last, to go with the flow.

"Hey, I thought we're going out on a date that night." Percy protested.

"I'd like to see you with your fans." She deadpanned.

"Hades, woman, you're gonna be the death of me."

"Literally." She added for him.

"Quite." Admitting it, he kissed her temple and led her to his room.

• • •

Annabeth asked the maid in Piper's house to alert her once Piper got back, other than that, she told her not to bother, because she wasn't planning to stay there everyday. Of course, wherever Percy was, Annabeth would appear next to him, and vice versa.

Time just went by too fast when a couple spent their time together doing lovey-dovey things. It was soon half-time of the break, and extended family members from Paul's side were arriving this afternoon. Percy and Annabeth had one last morning to decide whether they were staying or not.

But, before they could really escape last minute, they ran into two people in the hallway on their way out. More precisely, a god and a mortal.

"Triton?" Annabeth blurted out before any of them say anything, the small god nodded his head in confirmation. Her eyes then darted to the blonde next to him suspiciously. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt, as if trying to cover up a baby bump.

"What are you doing here?" Triton and Annabeth asked in each other's face at the same time, then there was a long pause, both of them were too stunned to say anything. They didn't exactly have the greatest chemistry and relationship, but they do put up with each other for the sake of Percy Jackson.

"Ahem." The blonde girl broke the glaring contest between Annabeth and Triton, getting their attention. It was clear that she was the blonde Percy had told her about, she was pretty in her opinion, very typical. "I'm here to talk to Percy."

Annabeth turned her eyes to her boyfriend, asking him silently if that was true. He just stared back at the girl then to Triton, asking them the same.

"Pearl here is a clear sighted mortal, I met her at the beach when her school went there for a field trip." Triton decided to introduce his girlfriend.

"Your girlfriend huh." Annabeth asked with a cold chuckle. "You, even you can get a girlfriend." She glared at Triton, eyes full of contempt and sarcastic disbelieve. "Did you bribe her or what? Apart from knocking her up."

"You're the daughter of Athena, I thought you know everything." Triton taunted, rolling his eyes in distaste.

"I'm the daughter of Athena not the daughter of Aphrodite, how am I supposed to know anything about relationships. I read books not minds, idiot."

"Guys, not in the hallway." Percy sighed in exasperation, it wasn't the first time that his girlfriend and his half-brother got into an argument, and he really didn't want to break up a fight between them. "I'm taking Pearl if that's what she wants, you two, get in here now." He ordered.

"Jesus Triton, why? Why ruin a teenager's life? Just because she has long blonde princess curls like mine? What the actual fuck!" Annabeth exclaimed to Triton just when Percy and Pearl disappeared into the kitchen. They were at the doorstep, the door left ajar to block out most of the shouting. "Do you really need a demigod? Why take revenge on a mortal?"

Long story short: A few years ago, just a while after Percy's disappeared, Triton had went into Annabeth's dreams, confessing to her about his feelings to her, but she turned him down. She told him that she loved Percy and would only have Percy. Triton wasn't a fond of his half-brother from starter, now that the girl he had a crush on was his half-brother's girlfriend, he was even more angry. Holding a lot of hatred for his brother, he poured it all out on Annabeth, because he couldn't do anything to Percy under Poseidon's nose.

"I was in the moment of rage so I fucked her." Triton ran a hand through his hair in frustration and regret.

"And now you fucked-up." Annabeth cocked an eyebrow. He nodded.

"What am I supposed to do?" He panicked, peaking inside to check that no one had heard anything.

"You can choose to be like all godly parents and abandon the mortal, just like what your father had done to Percy's mother." She shrugged, not really bothered about the solution, she just found Triton's actions very pathetic and irrational.

"Do I have another choice?" He asked hopefully.

"You do, but I don't know." She shrugged, stepping in, fully aware of Triton tailing behind her.

"So you do know what might happen to you in the future if you keep it." Percy deadpanned, he wasn't exactly patient with the girl, but he was trying to help, even if he wasn't exactly on great terms with the girl's boyfriend.

"Yes," she swallowed, "he has told me about some of it."

"How old are you?" Annabeth asked, standing at the doorway with Triton behind her. Percy's eyes narrowed at him.

"Eighteen." She replied shyly, a little intimidated by Annabeth's gray eyes.

"Hades Triton." Annabeth turned around and strangled the minor god behind her. "What have you done?" She hissed in his face, pinning him against the wall with her hand around his neck.

"I screwed up I know." He managed to choke out under Annabeth's tight grasp.

Annabeth glanced at Percy, one look and she knew that he wanted nothing more than to strangle this person, but he also wanted to have peaceful time in the mortal world. So she loosened her grip and let him go.

"Are you staying Triton?" Percy asked coolly. They were the only two demigod that dared to defy Triton as a small god, and he couldn't really do anything about it. Triton nodded weakly, swallowing hard to fix his throat. "Then behave." He ordered his half-brother and then walked out of the kitchen, grabbing Annabeth with him.

"I'm sorry I've been a bitch lately. Not only to you, but to everyone I guess." Annabeth sank down in next to his bed once they entered his room. An apology coming from the prideful daughter of Athena was uneasy, and that was something Percy had not been expecting.

"Yeah, you have." He said, really didn't see the need to lie, she really wasn't on her best behavior. "Now it's probably a good time to tell me why? Or am I that off track about you all this time?" He was disappointed at his girlfriend, but no matter how hurt or upset he was about her, he still loved her.

"So, Helen keeps asking for money from my dad's family, claiming that she's borrowing it and will return it with interest. It wasn't a few hundred dollars that we're talking about, it was hundred thousands of them. How the hell would he have that much money, so Helen blamed him for using them all up and not thinking about the family." Annabeth took a deep breath and cleared her head, trying to keep the story simple for an outsider. "They started fighting in the house behind closed doors, but the twins obviously sensed something tense between them, so they kept bugging them about what happened, but of course they won't tell.

As time passed, they got annoyed by the constant questions from the twins, so Helen, being the spoiled mother, lashed out all her anger on me, provoking my strain relationship with my father. Then finally, they decided to neglect me altogether. It's good that I'm leaving there for Spring Break, and because of that, I left school early because there's nothing more to do in school and I don't want to go home." She closed her eyes, although there were no tears in her eyes, but she was still looking for inner peace, and she knew looking for it with an open eye might just as well be vain.

"I'm sorry-" Percy begun, but was quickly cut off by her.

"Don't Percy." She said in a deadly calm voice. "It's not an excuse for my behavior lately."

"You should've called me and tell me about it."

"So? Nothing would change." She looked at her boyfriend, not getting his point. She'd rather bear it on her own than have a third party supporting.

"Gods Annabeth, do you still not get it?" Percy rushed to her side.

He sat down next to her, wrapping both of his arms around her, pulling her close to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder against his.

"Telling me about it even when I'm not around you will make you feel better, because you know that someone is there for you, and it will lift some pressure and burden off your shoulder, you will feel somewhat relieved. Didn't you find yourself happier after you told me about it in the ice-cream shop, and didn't you feel easier about telling me all this just then?" He said softly to her, rubbing her arms up and down gently.

"That will only make you feel bad because I'm unhappy." She hugged him back. "I'd rather put on a smiley face for you so we can have a good time together."

"I'd rather you tell me all that and we can _both_ put on a happy face and distract ourselves together."

"I'd like that."

"Now, let's go downstairs to meet the new members of your fanbase."

"Don't forget about yours too."

"I love you, Beth." He took her chin in his hand and kissed her lips, pouring all the feelings he had for her in it. Kissing him back, she conveyed to him all her love.

Resting their foreheads together, she whispered assuringly.

"Forever and always."

* * *

 **A/N: I'd really appreciate it if you pay some attention to the notes at the beginning of the story.**

 **I might not be seeing you in here for another while.**

 ** _Jan. 4, 2018_ : I sincerely apologize for not updating and for marking this collection as because I honestly can't put my mind to write any one-shots, even though I have tons of ideas swirling in my mind. If I write anything and decided to post it, I will be posting it separately and give a shoutout to this.**

 **I was rereading the first few chapters and I thought the first two are craps, they really suck. I think the story is only better (or at least readable) starting from the third chapter.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, and supports throughout! Wish everyone a happy new year and at least make an attempt at your goals from last year or the previous years, shall (dare) I say ;P**


End file.
